Emmett's Precious Jewel
by Beautiful Mistakes10
Summary: Emmett is tired of watching everyone around him be so in love. He is tired of being with someone who wants to be human, and would trade him for that luxury in a second. He makes his decision, and waits to see what or who his future holds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight. This is strictly for fun. **_

Emmett's POV:

Sitting on the couch in the big house watching my surroundings, I'm getting more and more upset. I'm trying to watch a football game when in all reality, I have no interest in what is happening on the screen. As a vampire I can focus on a lot of different things at once, and I am, but it's all my family. I had been getting more and more upset these last few months and up until this moment I wasn't sure why. I'm the happy fun loving, pull pranks on everyone, guy, but lately, I'm miserable.

Edward and Bella were curled up on the piano bench together while he played her song softly to her. Alice and Jasper were on the stairs, he had his head in her lap and they just seemed content to be next to each other. Carlisle and Esme were at the dining room table going over plans for a possible "get away home" for them. Even Jacob and baby Renesmee were cuddled up in a chair chatting. Then there is Rosalie, the woman I am mated to, she is all the way upstairs, in one of her moods, wanting nothing to do with anyone, including me. I know she wishes she was still human, and I understand that, but why am I never going to be enough for her? I can hear her upstairs scribbling in her diary, the diary which she thinks she hides well from me, but I know about it. It just proves that there are more things she keep from me.

"hey Em, are you alright?" , Bella asked. She had apparently been watching me for awhile, and noticed I was "zoning out", which vampires don't really so. "Yeah, I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind right now, I think I'm gonna go for a hunt". Before she even had a chance to answer I ran out the door as fast as my legs would take me, I stopped when I got to my favorite thinking spot, apparently I wasn't fast enough because I caught Edward's scent right away. "Emmett, listen I know you want to be alone right now, and I know you hate when I get into your head, but, I wanted you to know that I agree with you. " Edwards breathed the words so fast even my head was spinning. "You do?", I asked a little dazed. "Yeah Em, I don't think it's right how she treats you, and I think you deserve to be as loved and as in love as the rest of us." I looked at Edward to see if I could find hint of a joke in his eyes, but he was dead serious. "Well Edward, since your already in my head, mind if we talk for a few minutes?" Edward just chuckled and sat down, I guess I knew that was a stupid question, Edward was always there for me.

Edwards POV:

As I sat with my brother listening to both his words and his thoughts, a few things became apparent to me. Emmett was miserable, not unhappy, or sad, but plain miserable. I saw thoughts of him holding onto his mate the way the rest of us did. I saw him having loving conversations with a mate, and there was even the quickest glimmer of Emmett holding a dark haired child. That's when I gasped, "Emmett, you never told me you wanted a child". He sat staring at me motionless at first then almost not speaking at all said, "I didn't know I wanted one until Renesmee, I didn't know it was possible, it's just part of the life filled with love I am yearning for. " I sighed and said "Listen Emmett, you know I love Rosalie, and I love you, but I have never loved you as a couple. You are such a loving fun guy, and she is unhappy all of the time. She is beautiful, yes, but beauty, especially in Rose's case is just skin deep. She will never be happy enough in this life to give you what your looking for. I have seen her mind, and I think maybe you need to think of leaving her and finding a true mate." Emmett looked like I had struck him, and I didn't understand why, not even from his thoughts until he finally looked into my eyes and said " You want me to leave the family, just to find a mate, I could never do that I lo-" I cut him off with my hand and said "No Emmett, I'm not suggesting you or Rosalie leave the family, I truly think you could both be in the family, and apart from one another."

After my long talk with Emmett, I left him to his thoughts and ran back to the big house, I wanted to get my wife and my child and take them home. I knew now more than ever how much those two ladies meant to me. As I walked in the house I saw what Alice was seeing in her vision., and I was immediately happy and calm, I knew things would work out for my brother. Alice finally came back to this reality, and when our eyes met we both smiled. Everyone noticed this exchange, and of course questions began to fly, but both Alice and I just turned around to our mates and refused to say a word. It makes life more interesting when the rest of the family has to wait. Bella kept giving me the evil eye because she hated when I kept things from her, but this was one secret, even my wife would have to wait to hear.

Emmett's POV:

As I sat alone thinking about my Rose, I realized I was never going to be truly happy with her. Sure we had great sex together we had broken down enough houses, and we thought we were in love, but after Renesmee was born, she just kept getting more distant with me. I was never going to be able to give her children, and if we were still human, I would never be the man she chose for her husband. I was going to be very unhappy for the rest of my existence, if I didn't at least talk to Rosalie and tell her how I feel. Either she will agree with me and we can remain friends, or she will hate me forever, either way, nothing was as bad as being in a loveless relationship. With a heavy burden on my shoulders I began to walk at human pace back to the big house to finally talk to Rose.

As I climbed the stairs to our bedroom, I heard the Rosalie was still scribbling in that damn diary of hers. As I opened the door she was sitting on the bed doing nothing, because of course she heard me coming in. She looked up at me and smiled a dull smile at me. When I sat on the bed I took a deep breath and said, "Rose I think we should talk, I really don't think either of us are happy together, and I think we both deserve to be". The words rushed out of my mouth so quickly that although I was the one to say it, I wasn't sure I had. Rosalie looked at me with the same bored expression she always gave me and simply said, "I have no idea what your talking about Emmett." I tried again, "Rose, I know you see what I do with the other couples in this house, they can't bare to be away from each other, you and I have no issues spending time alone. We do it all the time. Your up here alone, or we are in the same room, and still we're not close, we sit as far away as possible. " This seemed to get her attention a little because she looked sad for the first time in a very long time. "I know" was all she said. "I love you Rosalie, I hope you know that, but I feel like you and I are closer as friends who occasionally sleep together than husband and wife. I don't want to lose you in my life though." With that Rosalie did something that would forever shock me, she stood up and came over to me, laid her hand against my cheek, and then hugged me tighter than she ever had before. "Emmett you will never lose me. I have hated how much I have hurt you all these years and I want you to be happy. I am just not capable of being happy enough in this life to be happy with a mate. "

After that the house got quite busy, because Rosalie and I decided to have separate rooms. She stayed in what was our bedroom for years, and I moved into Edwards old room. I felt like myself for the first time in a long time. As I went downstairs when I was finished decorating my new room, I looked at my family, including Rosalie, and had hope that I would find true happiness someday. With that, I realized I have a sister who can see my future, "Alice!, where are ya, you little pixie, I need to talk to you." I couldn't have been waiting more than a second before she was in front of me, "Emmett, really there is no reason to yell, I'm right here." With a big grin I said, "OK Pixie, tell me what you know." But she was already shaking her head no. "Not a chance Em, I'm not messing with your fate, you will just have to wait and see just like everyone else, but I will tell you this, you won't be waiting long", and with that she ran out the door with Jasper. I knew she was right and that I had to wait, but it was just so frustrating, especially when I looked over to see Edward chuckling to himself, "Oh great, so you get to know my destiny but I can't" He looked down at his hands still smiling, and said " not my fault I walked in on her vision. " I was glad to know some sort of adventure was on it's way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discalimer- I do not own Twilight, this is just for fun. **_

Chapter 2: Meeting

Emmett's POV:

I decided to take a drive in my jeep today, because every person in the family was off doing something, and I didn't feel like sitting home all alone. I drove to Seattle, parked my jeep near the water, and decided to go walk out on the pier. I was getting a ton of glances from girls, some looking scared because of my size others with a look of pure lust in their eyes, and I knew none of them were for me. As I got to the end and stood staring out at the water I began to let my mind wander. I must have been standing their a long time, and I had to have been completely zoned out because I never even heard her approach me. "You know, if you don't want people to know what you are, you should probably move around a little more than once every 4 hours. " I turned my head and was shocked to see that a human had said that to me. "What do you mean if I don't want people to know who I am?" She laughed a little and moved in so she could whisper "I would know a vampire from a mile away." I decided it was time to go, and turned to leave until she grabbed my wrist and said, "don't go, I know what you are, but I would never tell anyone, and I just didn't know what else to say to you, My name is Jule." "Jewel, like a diamond is a jewel?" I asked suddenly feeling stupid for the question. She just smiled and nodded. "It's spelled J-u-l-e, What's your name?" she asked shyly. I took her hand in mine to shake it and said "I'm Emmett Cullen, now how about we talk about how you know what I am, over dinner." It wasn't a question and she knew it because she started walking quickly towards where our cars were parked. I looked around and spotted a small restaurant that looked to be pretty empty, and said "How about that place, it looks quiet, so we can have some privacy." She smiled and said "good choice, it's my favorite place, the food is great, not that I don't realize you wont be eating with me. Though I am curious why your eyes aren't red." I just shook my head and continued walking, this was not the place to start this conversation.

As we walked into the restaurant the host took in my size and seated us very quickly. I chuckled to myself, I may be a big guy, but I'm not into hurting people. I waited until Jule sat down before sitting across from her. She looked lovely in the dim light. She had beautiful caramel colored hair, and her eyes were such a light shade of blue they looked almost white, they were beautiful. Just as I was about to talk, a waitress came over to take our order, since I didn't eat and Jule had been here before she ordered herself some chicken alfredo and a coke. "So Emmett, why aren't your eyes red?" she asked casually. "No way, I'm not answering even one question until you tell me how you even know what I am, and why your not running away from me." Jule suddenly looked very sad. "OK, I guess that's fair. My mother got bitten by a vampire 10 years ago. She somehow managed to tell me what happened and what she was before she disappeared. Turns out she had fallen in love with the man who had bitten her, and she had chosen that life, but she knew she couldn't be around me anymore because she would kill me. She said she had no control of herself and this brief meeting was hard enough, but she needed to explain. " She stopped long enough to take a few deep breaths before she continued " I'm 20 years old, so she did it when I was 10 and I couldn't understand why she left me. I ended up living with my grandmother until I was 18. I've seen my mom a few times, or I think it was real it always felt like a dream, but she always left a note behind explaining things about vampires, so I would know who to stay away from. When I saw you standing on the pier unmoving for so long, I had no doubt what you were, until I saw your eyes, that was a little confusing. " I just laughed and waited to see if she was done talking, then her food came.

"OK, you eat, and I'll explain my eyes. But as soon as your done, I have more questions for you." I said while she started to eat her dinner. "Well my family and I live in Forks, and we don't live off humans. We call ourselves vegetarians, because we only feed off of animals. That's why my eyes are the golden brown, rather than red". She was staring at me in shock like I just told her I was about to drink her blood or something. "Why are you looking at me like that? What did I say?" She laughed and said "no, it's nothing you did, it just makes sense that you were out in the open like that around humans, but completely in control. It makes me a little mad at my mom because if you and your family can contain yourselves, then why couldn't she so she could be my mom. " I knew I wasn't supposed to answer her question, so I just reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled up at me and said, "well you said you had more questions, so what are they?" I had to remind myself of the questions I had earlier because I kept getting lost in her voice. "Oh, um right, well first, why would you just walk up to a vampire knowingly, don't you know we are dangerous? " She seemed to understand my question, but it looked like she was thinking very carefully about her answer. Finally she looked up at me, " Honestly, part of me wants one of you to just kill me and get it over with. Then there is part of me who wants to be a vampire so I can finally have my mom back. And, you looked upset, and for some reason, I just had to meet you , it didn't even make sense to me at first."

Jule's POV:

As I was sitting here having dinner with a vampire, I had to keep reminding myself of that, it was easy to see how my mom had fallen for one. Emmett is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I mean, he is huge, and a little intimidating because if his size, but there is a kindness in his eyes I've never seen before in anyone. "Can I ask you something Emmett?" He seemed a little unsure but he nodded for me to ask. "Well, why were you on the pier by yourself for so long? I mean you looked so down. " He looked at me like he was deciding what he should tell me, "honestly, I just broke up with my wife and I was just trying to see what my next step is." This statement took me by surprise and I almost drowned him in coke that I spit out. "I'm so sorry", I said completely embarrassed. "Did you just say wife?" He laughed and wiped off his shirt, "Yeah for lack of a better term, I thought she was my mate, which to my kind means more, but we just never had what the rest of my family has." I took a few more bites of my dinner and wiped my mouth with my napkin, and then asked him, "Can you tell me a little about your family? How many of you are there?"

Emmett smiled and looked pleased that I was curious, " Well all together there are nine including myself." I was shocked but I kept quiet so he would continue. "My parents are Carlisle and Esme, I have my brother Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee. Another brother Jasper and his wife Alice, and Rosalie is my ex wife, will always be a part of our family as well. " I thought it was cute how he called them brothers and parent, but what had really caught my attention was what he said about his brother having a daughter. "Wait you said one of you has a daughter? I didn't think vampires could have children." he smiled , "Edward met Bella when she was human, and they got married. On their honeymoon, we all got a big surprise when she came back pregnant. She almost died in childbirth, and that's when Edward changed her. Now we have out little half breed." he laughed again. "Why didn't your brother change her before the wedding," I asked. "Edward didn't want her to be one of us, and like our father, he would never change someone if he could help it. Every one of us was changed when it was that or death." I thanked the waitress as she took away my plate, and Emmett paid, even though I offered, and we left the restaurant.

As we got outside I asked Emmett if he would take a walk with me and he agreed. I just wanted to spend more time with. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you close to death?" Emmett was staring straight ahead but he started talking, "I was mauled by a bear. When my ex wife found me, she ran me to Carlisle holding her breath, so he could save me, although I'm not entirely sure why she did it." He never elaborated on what he meant by that, but I wasn't going to push him. He looked down at his watch and said, "As much as I'm enjoying this, I really should get home, I'm sure my family is wondering where I am. " I couldn't help it when my face fell, I just didn't want to say goodbye. Emmett must have caught it because he quickly asked for my phone number. I babbled out the numbers as fast as I could and he promised to call me. I knew it would feel like forever until I heard his voice again, but we said goodbye, got into our cars and drove in separate directions home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Emmett's POV:

As I drove home I tried my hardest not to think of the girl I just met, but she wouldn't get out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I had to start thinking of something else, or Edward would see the whole conversation, and I wanted to talk to Carlisle first. I pulled into the drive and new instantly that everyone was at the house except Edward, Bella and Renesmee, which was a very good thing for me. I called out to Carlisle as I walked in the door, and heard him usher me up to his study. "Hey Carlisle, I really need to talk to you." He looked a bit concerned, but he told me to sit down and tell him what was on my mind. As I quickly went over the details of my day, I noticed he didn't look upset, in face he seemed to have a slight smirk on his face. " Why is this amusing to you?" I asked. He quickly composed himself and said "Why Emmett, for the biggest prankster in the house, it is surprising to see that there is something you can be serious about," and with that he started chuckling again, which of course meant I had to join in. "Ok Carlisle, I get it, but seriously what do I do, she is a human, but she knows all about us, and she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And she wants to be a vampire and-" Carlisle put up his hand and told me to relax, and let him talk.

"Emmett, you have seen how things can work out. Look at Edward and Bella. Look at how strong our alliance with the wolf pack is due to Renesmee and Jacob. Things have a way of working out when they are meant to. My suggestion is to think about what you want. Maybe talk to the girl, spend some time with her. I know you will make the right decision." By this point I was literally bouncing in my seat because I was dying to talk to her again. Jule, what a beautiful name. "Ok Emmett, now get out of my office before you break my chair, " Carlisle laughed again. "Thanks a lot Carlisle, your opinion means a lot to me." I walked out of Carlisle's office and into my own room. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the numbers that I had already memorized and held my breath while it rang.

Jule's POV:

I was sitting in my small apartment sketching a picture, not really concentrating on what I was doing when my phone rang. The number came up as private, so I crossed my fingers and said hello. "Hey Jule, It's Emmett." I was instantly excited, I glanced down at my sketch while I took a deep breath, and noticed that the sketch was of Emmett. "I'm sorry to call you so late, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright", he said. I looked at the clock and noticed it was after midnight. "Wow, I didn't realize the time until just now. But no worries, I'm up. I have a wonderful thing called insomnia." He laughed that throaty laugh in my ear. "Well I never sleep, so I guess that works for us to talk late." We talked for a few minutes about random things and then he got quiet. "Emmett, are you still there?" "Yeah sorry I just suddenly got nervous. Um, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me again?" I was so excited I sounded hysterical as I said yes. "Can I pick you up, or do you want to meet somewhere?" he asked. I thought for a minute about my very small dingy apartment, and decided "How about we meet somewhere." He asked me if I knew of any good places, and I told him of a great little place right outside Seattle. We decided to meet the next evening at 6 o'clock and we said our goodbyes. I was on cloud nine as I went to bed that evening. The only thing that could have made it better, was being able to tell my mom about it.

I woke up the next morning and started my routine. I had my morning coffee, and I jumped in the shower. Then I got in my car and drove to my grandmothers house. She was getting pretty sick in her old age, and I went to see her every morning. Then in the afternoon she had a nurse that came to her house to be with her. As I pulled into the driveway, I had to remind myself to calm down. I was so happy about my date with Emmett tonight, that I seemed giddy. I knew my grandmother would have a ton of questions about Emmett if I told her why I was happy. So I decided to just keep the news to myself, at least for the moment. When I walked in the door and called for my grandmother she called back from the kitchen ."Wow, I'm glad to hear your up and about, how are you feeling." She was sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper in her hand, "Your mother came to see me last night." I sighed, ok maybe this wasn't going to be a great morning. "No grandma, mom has passed away, she couldn't have been to see you." My grandmother started waving the paper violently at me. "She's not dead she left me this note, and she warned me about your new friend. She said he is dangerous, and I must keep you away from him," Of course she did, she doesn't want me to fall in love and end up like she did. That never made sense to me, because she left me behind, I wouldn't be leaving anyone behind except my grandmother, and she was getting very old. "I don't have a new friend grandma, I would tell you right away if something that big happened to me." She seemed to calm down at my words, but still clutched the paper. I hated to lie to her, but I couldn't let her stay so upset.

After a very eventful morning with my grandma, I headed back to my place to figure out what I would wear to see Emmett. I don't have a lot of fancy clothing, but I knew I had at least one slinky dress that should work for both Emmett and the occasion. As I took my shower I started wondering what Emmett was doing right now.

Emmett's POV:

I had hidden in my bedroom for most of the morning, but I knew it was about time to go talk to Edward, and Alice. I listened closely to see if I could hear them downstairs, and sure enough I heard little feet running and someone sounded like they were dancing. That has to be Renesmee and Alice, which means Edward should b down there too. I quickly walked downstairs. "Hey Edward, can I talk to you and Alice outside for a little while?" Alice was at my side in a second smiling up at me and Edward kissed Bella and followed us out the door.

"What's up Em" Alice asked because we both knew Edward already heard my thoughts and knew what was going on. "I just need to know Alice, is Jule what you saw? This beautiful human who knows all about vampires. Or is this another heartbreak for me, because I have to tell you when I touched her hand yesterday, it was like nothing I have ever felt before." Both Alice and Edward chuckled. "You might as well just tell him Alice or he is going to heave a heart attack, and that's pretty difficult for a vampire without a a heart." I just glared at my brother. He thought he was so funny. Wow did I just think that, me, master of laughter and pranks. Wow what is this chick doing to me? Of course that thought made Edward laugh again. "OK Emmett, I won't tell you everything I saw, but I will tell you this, Jule is the girl I saw." I smiled but then I got upset, "Wait! That's it, that's all your going to tell me! What if I get hurt all over again and you could have prevented it. What kind of a family would do th-" Alice had jumped on my back and clamed her hand over my mouth to shut me up. "Emmett, do you really think either myself or Edward would ever let you do something that we knew for a fact would hurt you?" I shook my head. "Then please stop saying such mean things about us." With that she jumped down, kissed my cheek, and danced off.

"Annoying little pixie", I muttered when I figured she was far enough away. Edward stayed with me and told me to calm down, "Emmett, you have to relax, if your not calm tonight, she wont be either." I knew he was right but the idea of dating a human scared the hell out of me. "How did you do it with Bella? I mean I know how good Jule smells, but I haven't gotten close enough for it to truly bother me yet." Edward chuckled, "if she is the one for you, you will find the will to keep her safe." I thought for a moment and then said "What about sex Edward? I don't need details, but is it even possible with a human?" He frowned at my question, and looked like he was deep in thought. "It was difficult, especially the first time. You lose so much control, but yet you know you must not hurt the woman you love. I broke several pieces of furniture, and Bella was covered in bruises. I hated myself for that. If you can believe this, she actually yelled at me after our first time, for ruining it for her. I felt so badly I was not much fun to be around. After that, well, practice makes perfect." I laughed with him because he was himself again. I had one more question before I got ready for my date. "What about Renesmee?"

**Bit of a cliffhanger for you. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's POV:

As I drove to meet Jule at the restaurant, I was thinking about my conversation with Edward. I had taken him completely off guard when I mentioned his daughter. I had to ask because even though Jule said she wanted to be changed, I didn't know how she felt about having a half breed child. I don't even know if things would ever go that far between us, but I had to know. I started concentrating on finding the restaurant, I kept checking my outfit, I wanted to look just right. I was wearing a light pair of black dress pants and a black button up shirt. I wanted to be casual, but still look nice.

I pulled up to the restaurant and had to remind myself to act human, because the moment I saw her I forgot how to breathe. She had her hair down, but curled at the ends, and she was wearing a stunning little black dress. She was breathtaking. I got out and walked over to where she stood by her car, and offered her my arm. "Shall we" I asked. She laughed and said "wow so formal, is this how you always act." I'd been caught. "No, usually I am a big jokester, but, I figured you needed to be treated like a lady should be, by the way you look beautiful."

Jule's POV:

When Emmett walked over to me I was almost knocked off my feet. This gorgeous muscular man was coming to take me to dinner. He looked incredible in all black, and the shirt was tight over his muscled arms, he looked phenomenal. I was very glad I picked my slinkier black dress, at least I'll look like I'm on a date with him. When I laced my arm through his I felt so safe. I mean, I'm walking arm and arm with a vampire, and yet I can't imagine him ever hurting me or letting anyone hurt me. I was looking around at the edge of the woods near the restaurant as we walked, and I could have sworn I saw someone watching us from the trees, but when I glanced back no one was there. "Jule, if you don't mind, can we go somewhere else for dinner?" Emmett asked all of the sudden. I was a little surprised but I shook my head yes and let him lead me back to his car.

We drove to the pier and I noticed it was blocked off with rope and had a small sign that said reserved. "I wanted to make this a special night, and since this is where we first met, I thought dinner on the pier might be nice." As we walked down I noticed a small table with candles and beautiful china set up. Emmett pulled out my seat for me and said "I hope this is ok with you, I thought it would be quiet and romantic." I smiled, "This is fantastic, how did you reserve the entire pier?" He just chuckled and said you have to know the right people. As we sat there talking I realized how comfortable I felt with him. We both just kept telling our life stories, and making jokes. It was as if we had known each other for years and not days.

When we finished dinner we took a walk. I noticed he stayed very close without ever touching me. So finally I asked, "Even though your a vegetarian, is it difficult for you to be alone with me right now?" He seemed to think about his answer, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. You smell incredible to me, but I have no interest in tasting you, I feel like it would hurt too much if you were no longer around." He looked down at his shoes like he regretted saying that. "Emmett, I feel like you would protect me from anything, I feel very safe with you, I don't want you to go away either." That's when he stopped and pulled me into his arms. Slowly he leaned down to place the most gentle but passionate kiss on my lips that I have ever had. When he stopped kissing me he had to remind me to breathe, apparently I had stopped. "I don't want you to go home yet Emmett, I hate my apartment, but will you come back with me, I just can't say goodnight yet. " He nodded his head and we headed back to his car. We drove in silence to my place.

Emmett's POV:

As I walked into Jule's apartment with her, I realized why she wanted to meet me instead of being picked up. She lived in a small studio apartment. Her kitchen and bedroom were all in one room, and her tiny bathroom was a small room off to the side. I was horrified that this beautiful woman was living in these terrible conditions. "So this is your place?" I asked casually. She hadn't said a word since we walked in, and she was staring at the floor. All of a sudden I smelled the acid smell of tears. I slowly walked over to her and lifter her chin so she had to look at me. "Why are you crying Jule?" She looked up at me with those crazy blue eyes and just shrugged. "Look what I live in Emmett, your car is nice, your outfit is nice, I'm sure you don't live in a shack, and I bring you here " she ushered around the room with her hands. "I don't care where you live Jule, I like you not, your house." She seemed to calm down a little at my words. "Ok Jule, give me two minutes, I'm going to call my father, I'll be right back. " I walked quickly out the door and dialed the number I knew by heart.

Carlisle's POV:

I was sitting in my study talking with Esme about one of our favorite books when my cell phone rang. "Hello Emmett." He chuckled, "Hey Carlisle, listen I have a bit of a problem." I was silent as I waited for him to continue. "I really like Jule a lot, It's not even like, I don't know, it's impossible what I feel for her already. Anyway, she lives in a terrible little shack of an apartment, and I was wondering if I could take her to one of the other properties for a while." I looked at Esme and smiled, I was so glad he was protecting this girl already. I knew Emmett would have no problem finding someone. Although I was surprised by his finding a girl who knew all about what we were. "OK son, I think the one in the woods on the edge of Seattle would do well." I heard Emmett heave a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much Carlisle. This means so much to me." I smiled, "I know son, enjoy your time, and we can't wait to meet your new friend." With that we ended our phone call.

I turned to my beautiful wife and said, "I truly believe he has found his true mate. Just because of where she lives he wants to take her to one of our homes. He is so protective of her already, and if you can believe this, he didn't say one funny thing the entire conversation" We both laughed. Esme came to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss my cheek, "I'm glad he is happy, he deserves it. Have you noticed the difference in Rose, it's like a weight has been taken off of her. She comes and goes as she pleases, and she hides away when she wants. The difference being when she is around us, she is almost pleasant." We both smiled to ourselves and Esme left to go check on the children and our granddaughter, and I was left to my thoughts in my office. I truly was happy for my son, and I was looking forward to meeting this girl. Although, I think we need to try to figure out who her mother is, she could prove to be a problem in this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's POV:

As I walked back into the apartment Jule had moved to sit on her couch, that seemed to also be used as her bed. "Jule, I just talked to my father, and I'd really like to take you somewhere for awhile. We have a property in the woods on the edge of Seattle. I think it would be good for you to get away from here for awhile, and it will really give us a chance to get to know one another, what do you think?" I watched as she sat in what looked like deep thoughts, until she finally looked up at me, "Can I pack some things to bring with?" I smiled at her, "Of course you can, please, bring anything that will make you more comfortable." With that she packed up a small suitcase, and we left to go to the house we never used.

When we pulled up the driveway, Jule gasped. "What's wrong Jule, are you alright?" She was shaking her head "I'm fine, it's just this place is beautiful." The house was a large home, but it looked like a cottage, just with a lot of extra room. It seemed to fit perfectly in the woods, like it was made to be there. Of course that was true because Esme had built to be that way. She built it about a year ago, but non of us had ever used it except to help build and furnish it. "Are you ready to go inside, " I asked her. She nodded and we walked to the front door. When we walked in I immediately began the tour of the house. "Ok, so the living room is in here. There is a remote for the fireplace, I'll show that to you later. Next to that is the dining room. Through this door is the kitchen, everything you could ever need to cook is in here. That door there takes you to the back yard, there is a creek flowing through the back yard. Ok back through the kitchen, this other door here leads to the main hall we walked in at. Up the stairs here there are three bedrooms, and a very large bathroom with a shower and Jacuzzi tub." I looked at jule and her eyes were watering up again, "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just so overwhelmed, I can't believe you and your family are letting me stay here. This house is so beautiful." I chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. " I feel much better knowing you are here, and safe, and will be comfortable. Come on I'll show you how to work the fireplace.

Jule's POV:

As Emmett lead me back into the living room, I sat on one of the big plush couches. He came to sit next to me with a small remote in his hands. He showed me how to turn the fireplace on and off, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "I really like you Jule, I can't believe just how much I have fallen for you in the time we have spent together." I knew I had a huge goofy grin on my face but I couldn't help it. He was incredible and I knew just what he meant, because I felt the same way. " Emmett, I don't think I could have gotten luckier the day I met you. You are a kind hearted, funny, gorgeous man, and I am so happy to have you in my life." Emmett smiled up at me and kissed me again. "Emmett, can I ask you a question?" He pulled back a bit and smiled, "Sure Jule, fire away." I took a deep breath, " You mentioned your brother having a daughter, and I'm really curious about her. I mean, I know a lot about vampires, but I know nothing about a half breed." He smiled, "Well Renesmee is growing at an incredibly fast rate. She will be full grown in a few short years. She can eat normal food, but prefers blood. She has razor sharp teeth, but doesn't have the venom it takes to change someone, although apparently had she been a boy, she would have had that ability. She is incredibly intelligent and was talking at a week old. She has a gift like some of us do, and that's basically the gist of her. " I could tell her was incredibly proud of his niece because of the way he beamed at talking about her.

"You said she has an ability, I didn't know vampires had ability's other than being fast and strong." He laughed, "Yeah, um, Edward can read minds, Bella can shield her mind, Renesmee can touch you and show you anything she wants. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control peoples emotions. Not every vampire has an ability though, I don't for example." I was very excited to learn more things about Emmett's family, and vampires in general. "Wow, I guess I do have a lot to learn about vampires. To be honest, my mother only told me the things she felt I need to know in order to stay away from them." He looked down at the ground and then said, " Jule, do you know where your mom is, or who her mate is that changed her?" I shook my head, I have no idea where my mother is, although I've tried to find her. "No, I don't know where she is, and I have no idea who this guy she left me for is. All I know is she comes around once in awhile to check up on me, but like I said, it always feels like a dream, and then I find a note."

Emmett's POV:

As I listened to Jule talk about her mom, I knew she was getting close to tears again, so I quickly changed the subject. "So Jule, would you mind if I stay the night here with you? There are plenty of bedrooms, so we don't have to sleep in the same one or anything. " I realized I was rambling. "No, I don't mind, but I would rather it if we did stay in the same room, It's a new place, and having you there would help a lot." Wow, I wasn't expecting that answer but who am I to disagree. "OK, come on upstairs I'll start a fire in the master bedroom, and we can get settled in." I took her by the hand and led her to the largest bedroom in the house. When I opened the door I was glad that the bed was a king size, because although she wanted me to stay with her, that didn't mean she wanted me close. "Ok so the bathroom is in there if you want to get changed, and I'll get ready in here." As she went into the bathroom, I started to panic, I didn't bring any clothing with me, and I wasn't comfortable making Jule sleep with me when I was naked. So I quickly searched the drawers of the dressers. Thank god! Esme had this place stocked. I found a pair of pajama bottoms that would fit, I would have to deal without a shirt. Even though I wouldn't be sleeping, at least I would be comfortable.

When Jule walked out of the bathroom, again, I was breathless. She had on a tiny tank top and shorts that really couldn't be considered shorts at all. They should be illegal she looked so delicious. She walked over and sat down on the bed while I started a fire. I felt like I was being stared at and when I turned around I caught Jule looking at me with her mouth hanging open, she quickly blushed and looked away when she had been caught. I finished with the fire and climbed onto the bed to get comfortable. I laid down with my arms behind my head and my ankles crossed. Within about 30 seconds Jule snuggled up close to me and put her head on my chest. "I hope this is ok," She said. I wrapped my arm around her, "Yeah it's more than ok." With that Jule started to kiss my chest, and collar bone, and neck until she made it to my lips. I felt myself automatically getting hard under her kisses. "Whoa, Jule wait, not that I have any interest in stopping you, but I am already very turned on, and it's going to be hard for me to shut myself off if you don't want this to go very far. So please, give me a heads up about where you want to take this."

Jule stopped kissing me long enough to think for a moment. "OK fair enough". After what felt like an eternity to me, she began kissing my neck again and rubbing her hands all over my naked chest. "Jule, that's not exactly an answer." Then she moved her hand down my chest and started to stroke me though my pants. I moaned and arched off the bed, I didn't know it could feel like this. "How's that for an answer" she breathed into my ear. She began pulling my pants down, and I got frustrated quickly, so I stripped them off and threw them across the room. She was stroking my arousal now with skin to skin contact, and it was amazing. I moved my hand to take off her top. I began to caress her breast with my fingertips. She moaned into my ear. I slowly moved my hand down to her shorts and caressed her hip. I was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing anything under the shorts, so I quickly got rid of them as well. I moved my hand down to her slit, trying to keep my concentration as she continued to moan in my ear and stroke me. I gently rubbed my fingers back in forth feeling how wet she was. Then I slid a finger inside of her, and she arched off the bed and stopped stroking. I moved in and out of her for a minute and then inserted another finger. I repeated the process until I had three fingers inside of her.

I continued to finger Jule until I felt her muscles clench around my fingers and she screamed out in her first orgasm. I pulled my fingers out and made sure she saw me lick every finger clean. I then started moving down her body. Jule grabbed my arm "What are you doing?" she asked with terrified eyes. " I continued to move down her body but looked her in the eyes when I said "Just relax Jule, I want to taste you, I won't hurt you." I laid down between her thighs and started kissing my way up both of her legs. Finally I slowly licked her slit. "Oh Jule, you taste fantastic." I let her get use to my tongue for a few minutes until she was wiggling her hips begging for more with her moans. I moved closer and dove into her wetness. I began alternating between moving my tongue in and out of her, and then licking her clit. I kept it up until she screamed with her second orgasm of the night. I moved back up to be next to her in the bed. "Are you alright?" She sighed "I am so much more than alright. Wow." I chuckled and pulled her into my arms. "Hey, you didn't have even one orgasm Emmett." I smiled, "I don't need one, I'm just glad I could make you feel good." She started to kiss my chest again. "No way, I don't want to be done Emmett, make love to me." I moaned at the words.

She started to caress me again, and I had to admit I was glad because at this point I was completely hard. I slowly rolled her over and began to kiss her deeply. She pulled me until I was over top of her. "Jule I have to be careful, I don't want to hurt you." She just pulled me closer. I continued kissing her and she was still caressing my now throbbing member. I positioned myself in between her legs and slowly pushed into her." We both shuddered with the contact. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me in deeper. I slowly started pumping into her. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. She was so warm and soft against my skin. She was amazing. I lowered my head and took her nipple into my mouth, being careful not to let my teeth touch her skin. I caressed her face and kissed her as passionately as I had ever kissed anyone. We were both moaning in sync. I put my head down so I could hear her heart beat. "Oh Emmett!" she screamed. With that we both came. I wasn't sure about her, but I knew it was the most amazing orgasm I had ever had in my life. I was completely blessed out. I kissed her again, and laid down next to her after wrapping her in a blanket. "Emmett, that was amazing." I chuckled, "Well thank you. I thought so too." I kissed her temple. She yawned, and her breathing got loud and even. I knew she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Jule."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been a little while since I updated, I have been sick. I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave me some feedback. Do you love it, hate it? I have had a couple hundred views but not one review. So please let me know what you think, cause I would hate to keep writing something if your not into it. **

Jule's POV:

As I woke up I noticed I was tightly wrapped in a blanket, and very warm. I began trying to fight my way out of the blanket, and then suddenly it was gone. "Sorry Jule, I just didn't want you to be cold laying next to me". I smiled, I was so happy to have woken up next to Emmett. I moved over to wrap myself around him and give him a kiss. "Morning Emmett, I'm not cold, I'm comfortable". He chuckled and moved me closer, "I have a question Jule, How would you like to come meet my family today?" I literally shot up and stared open mouthed at him. "Really, you want me to meet you family? Oh wow, well I need to find something to wear and get a shower and ge-" He put his finger over my lips to get me to stop talking. "Jule, relax, you can wear anything you like, you'll look beautiful as always." I smiled at him and went to take my shower.

As I was letting the warm water run down my skin I started to think of the previous night. It was almost surreal to think that I had made love to a vampire. Yet, he was the most careful and passionate lover I had ever had. He went slow, and made sure I was comfortable, and that everything he did made me feel good. When I feel asleep afterwards, I could have sworn I heard him tell me he loves me, but I know I can't be that lucky, why would he feel the exact same way about me, that I feel about him? I quickly shut off the water and wrapped my body in a towel, all of my clothes were in the bedroom. As I walked into the bedroom Emmett's eyes flashed. "What, what's wrong?" I asked. He walked over and pulled me into him for kiss. "Nothing is wrong, I just know what is under that towel, and it makes me want to be late for lunch with my folks". I laughed and pulled away "No way, I am not going to be late, I need to make a good impression, down boy."

Emmett's POV:

I was waiting downstairs as Jule got ready. She asked if there was any coffee in the house, so I came down to brew some up for her. I sat thinking about how much she means to me already, and it made me think about Edward and Bella. He loved her so quickly once he had himself in control. I understand now, how that was possible, because apparently when you find your soul mate, it takes no time to realize it. I know I love her, I have no question in my mind about that fact, but what If I tell her too soon? What if she runs away from me? That would kill me. All of the sudden I felt arms wrap around my neck, I smiled, apparently I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear her come down stairs. "Hey gorgeous, coffee is ready, how do you like it?" I got up to make her a cup as she told me she liked 2 spoons of sugar and a little cream.

I handed her the cup and sat down next to her. She took a sip of her coffee, " So who from your family do I get to meet today?" I chuckled, "All of them, I called ahead earlier, and Edward and Bella will be over with the baby." She looked down at her cup and was frowning. I pulled her chin gently so she would look at me, "What's wrong?" She looked up at me, "What about your ex, will she be there?" I looked at her stunned. Was she really worried about Rosalie? "Jule, I talked to Rosalie earlier, she was the one who thought of this whole meeting. We are just family now, she is excited to meet the woman who has stolen my heart." She smiled at the last part, "Stolen your heart huh?" I chuckled and walked over to wrap her in my arms, "Completely stolen something that hasn't beat in my chest in many years, You are what I have been looking for. I love you, my precious Jule." Her eyes started to water and her hand was over her mouth. She moved her hand and whispered, "You love me?" I kissed her tears away "Yeah Jule, I love you more than I thought was ever possible. Now, let's go meet my family."

Jule's POV:

I was completely shocked by the words I had just heard from my Emmett, 'my Emmett', I really loved the sound of that. He called me 'his precious jewel' an interesting take on my name, but I loved it. I stood on my tip toes so I could look into his eyes, "I love you too Emmett, from the moment I first laid eyes on you." He smiled, picked me up and twirled me around, "So we're in love?" he asked. I kissed him long and hard, "We are completely in love." He set me down and we just stood in each others arms for what felt like hours, I was so happy. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. That's when I felt Emmett tense up beside me. "What's wrong Emmett?" He put his finger to his lips and mouthed for me to not move. He walked around the house and then opened the front door and went outside. I was just standing there like an idiot waiting for him to come back inside. When he finally did he held an envelope in his hands. "Jule, it has your name on it, I could smell a vampire, but not very strong, then I found this." I walked over to him took the envelope, and opened it. It was my mothers handwriting:

_My darling Jule, _

_I should have known this would happen, you fell in love with a vampire. I have been watching you with him. I thought you were just curious but then last night I heard you making love. I am begging you to not end up like me. You will have to give up everything you know. You won't be in control of yourself anymore. I'm sure he seems like a nice man, but Jule I haven't told you everything about vampires. There are rules, and people who uphold those rules. You can't stay in any place for very long. You have to be careful where you hunt. You are forced to kill people Jule, is that the kind of life you want? Never able to be around humans because you could kill them all. I couldn't even bare being in your room for longer than a minute because your blood was all I could think about, and you are my daughter! Please, just think about it before you make a hasty decision. Besides, I'm your mother, and I will not allow you to make that decision. Never. _

_Always, Your loving mother._

_As I folded the letter back up my eyes began to well up with tears. Emmett asked if he could see the letter and I handed it right over to him. Suddenly he scoffed, "She has no idea what she is talking about." I looked at him with confused eyes and he continued, "Jule of course if you are turned it will be difficult at first, but look at me, I'm standing with you, I made love to you, and I didn't hurt you. Human blood is not the only way." I shook my head, "But Emmett, she said she would never let me make that decision, how do I know she won't do something to ruin us?" He walked back to me and kissed my forehead, "Jule, if that is a decision you make, I won't let your mother interfere. I promise you that." I took a deep breath and smiled, of course I knew he would be there for me no matter what. _

_Emmett's POV:_

_I was nervous about Jule meeting my family. I knew they would adore her, because I adore her, but I didn't know if she would like them, and that worried me because I am so close to them. After I helped Jule out of the car, I took a deep breath as we walked into the front door. I had to chuckle as I hear all of the voices inside, it seemed everyone was waiting just inside the door for. I opened the door, "Hey everyone." Alice and Edward were sitting playing chess with Bella and Renesmee watching, they both got a kick out of how they played. Because they were so in each others heads. Jasper was sitting on the computer, Rosalie was sitting watching a wedding show, and Esme and Carlisle were sitting having a quiet conversation. They all jumped up to meet the new very important person in my life. _

_I turned to look at Jule who was shyly smiling at my family. "Jule, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme, and my siblings, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, my niece Renesmee, and this is Rosalie." Every one of them smiled as I said there names. I noticed that Nessie was showing Bella something and I cocked my eyebrow in question. "She wants to say hi to Jule, Em, is that ok?" I looked at Jule who had a huge smile on her face, "Of course, I'd love to meet her formally." Renesmee got down from Bella's arms and came over to Jule, she pulled on her hand to tell her to kneel on the floor. As soon as they were eye to eye Renesmee laid her hand on Jule's face. Jule stiffened, "wow." She watched a few more minutes and then looked into Renesmee's very serious face," I promise I wont hurt your Emmett." They smiled at each other. "I love you too Ness," I said. I was touched that she would be the one to "warn" Jule to be nice to me. I chuckled._

_Rosalie walked over to Jule next and extended her hand, "I'm Rosalie, it's very nice to meet you." she smiled. Then everyone else seemed to relax and begin to introduce themselves. They all seemed to like Jule right away. We sat around talking for hours before jazz started, "Oh Emmett, I do believe we have a game of Madden to finish playing." We both chuckled and ran towards the television set. Bella got up and pulled Jule down to sit next to her. They seemed like they were going to get along incredibly, actually, it seemed like everyone was going to get along. Carlisle and Esme joined them sitting to chat and everything just felt so right. _

_After I beat Jasper's butt in football I got up and whispered into Jule's ear, " I think we should talk to Carlisle about your mother." She smiled and nodded. "Carlisle, can we talk to you upstairs for a few minutes?" Carlisle seemed curious but smiled and ushered us up to his study. "What's up kids?" he asked as soon as we were sitting down. I immediately took the letter from Jule to show to him. He silently read over the letter. "Hmm, well this could pose to be a problem, but maybe if we could find your mother, and talk to her, explain the way we live, maybe then she would have a change of heart." Jule just looked down at her hands and shook her head, "I don't think it will be that easy. I mean she is obviously around here somewhere, and watching closely, but she never gets too close." I looked at Carlisle and shrugged. I really wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do. Carlisle looked very serious, "How serious are you two about each other?" I had to laugh because we both said "I love her" "I love him", at the exact same moment. _

"_Jule, does your mother even have anything to worry about, I mean are you interested in becoming one of us?" Carlisle asked. She looked at Emmett, smiled, and nodded her head "I am absolutely sure that I want Emmett, for as long as possible, however I can have him." I smiled at my Jule, "I want you forever, and so much longer, and I'll take you anyway you want to give yourself to me. Human vampire, I don't care, I love you." We shared a kiss. Carlisle interrupted bye clearing his throat, "OK, so it is something we have to worry about, so Jule what is your mother's name? Maybe one of my friends has heard of her." Jule sighed, "I don't know if she has changed her last name since meeting this man of hers, but last I knew her name was Elizabeth Nation." I looked at her shocked, "Wow Jule I can't believe I didn't even ask you your last name, 'Jule Nation', its beautiful." With that we started to think of ways to find her mother and make things right. _


	7. Chapter 7

Jule's POV:

I felt a lot better after talking with Emmett and Carlisle about my mother. The three of us had rejoined everyone downstairs and quickly filled them in. Carlisle thought if everyone knew what was going on, they could help by letting him and Emmett know if they found any new scents. The guys seemed to think it would be fun to keep an eye out, I guess they were always up for an adventure. I was curled up next to Emmett on the couch I felt so blessed to have found such an incredible man to spend my life with. Emmett bent down to kiss my forehead, "Are you ready to head back home?" I smiled and nodded, I loved being around his family, but I was completely ready to have Emmett all to myself for a while.

As we got into Emmett's jeep it became clear to me why my mother left me. Falling so deeply in love with someone so fast, I guess even I wasn't enough as her child, to keep her from true love. The only thing that I wasn't really sure about was why she seemed to hate being a vampire so much. I wish I could understand why she was so against all of this. Emmett must have sensed that I was deep in thought because he squeezed my hand but kept silent the whole ride home. I have a feeling that he and I are more connected than most after such a short time. When we got back to the house we were staying in, he came over to open my door, scooped me up into his arms, ran up the stairs and placed me gently on the bed, never letting go of my body. He kissed me so gently I was instantly in bliss.

Emmett's POV:

As I began kissing Jule, I knew I didn't want to rush into making love with her. I wanted to feel every inch of her body with my fingertips, kiss every inch of skin, she was everything to me. I knew when I had found a spot that tickled because she started to squirm and giggle, so of course me being me, I lingered on that spot for longer than the rest. We took our time to explore each other's body. We both knew the consequences of being together, my being a vampire and her a human, add to that her mother did not approve in the least. I was still hoping we could find her mother and convince her that we are not all the same. I guess it's lucky my mind can be on more than one place at a time, because these thoughts could kill the mood if I let them. I quickly dismissed the thoughts and concentrated every bit of my mind on the beautiful woman laying underneath me.

When I started to get turned on from all the slow touching and kissing I was doing to Jule, she knew instantly. I was hard as a rock when she finally put her hand over my pants and started slowly rubbing me. I moaned even at the slight touch I was getting. It was a good thing she was going through my jeans because I had a feeling if she was underneath I would have been done already. I still can't wrap my mind around what she does to me. While she continued to tease me, I started to rub over her clit with two fingers. I slowly rubbed her until she lost her pace on me. I knew she was about to explode so I stopped. She looked at me with the most pained face ever, it was adorable. I just gave her my best seductive grin and slid down the bed, "I want to taste you when you come for me." With that I used my tongue to draw lazy lines back and forth. I knew she was done for when I started sucking on her clit because she was screaming, so I continued to suck on her until she came, and then I licked up every drop of her sweet honey.

I placed gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs, her soft flat stomach, her breasts, so she could recuperate a little. By the time I got to her collar bone I knew she was ready for me. I slowly slid myself into her. She was so wet and ready for me, I almost lost it right there. I concentrated on keeping myself in check, this was to make Jule feel good. She wrapped her legs around my ass as I started rocking back and forth in gentle movements. I knew she wanted me to go harder because she dug her heels into my back and pulled with all her strength, I was more than ready to oblige. I started pounding into her with hard steady strokes. I made sure to kiss every inch of her that I could reach. I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' just as we both came to our climax. It was the most incredible orgasm, I don't even remember any before her. So this is what a true mate feels like.

Jule's POV:

After Emmett and I made love I asked him if he would mind making me something to eat while I took a shower. I was still a little tense from thinking about my mom. So I turned the water on as hot as I could handle it and sat down in the tub, letting the water run down my body and relax my muscles. When I finally felt better it seemed like an eternity later. I got out and dried off, and then went into the bedroom to get dressed. I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I just wanted to be comfortable, Threw my hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs where I could smell something delicious. When I walked into the kitchen Emmett was just putting my omelet onto the plate. "Here love, sit and eat. I have to go out and hunt, but I will be back so fast you won't even miss me." I smiled, kissed him and watched him until I could no longer see him. Then I started eating, I was so hungry. My stomach was growling even after I was done eating the omelet, so I took it upon myself t make myself a sandwich. When Emmett walked through the door I was finishing my last bite, he was right, he was fast and I was hungry, so I barely noticed he was gone.

"What would you like to do love?" He asked. I looked at the clock which said 1:21 A.M. "Wow I didn't realize what time it was I guess I should get some sleep." As I walked hand in hand with Emmett back to the room we were sharing, something hit me, "Hey, what do you do all night while I'm asleep?" Emmett laughed his booming laugh, "Mostly I just watch you, I feel better laying next to you". I looked up at him with a question on my mind and he shrugged, "I guess I want to make sure your safe, and if I'm in the room with you, I know I can do that." I smiled, and thought, 'my big protector'. We walked over to the bed and laid down. Emmett wrapped me in a blanket, and then wrapped both of his arms around me, I was instantly asleep.

Emmett's POV:

I loved being able to hold Jule all night, and it didn't seem to make her uncomfortable, but I would always wrap her in a blanket first so she would never get cold. While I was laying there in the dark listening to my precious Jule's breathing I had a ton of thoughts going through my head. 'Would we get married someday? Would she be a human forever, or would she want to be changed? If she stayed human would she get pregnant? We almost lost Bella to pregnancy. I know I couldn't handle that, but what if she lived, and we got another little Renesmee, but with mine and Jule's dark hair.' I knew I had to stop thinking such things because this was all new. Although we slept together, I'm sure I would know if she was fertile. That's when I started to shake. I have no idea how to tell if a human is fertile or not!

When Jule finally woke up I couldn't be happier because I needed to focus on something other than the thoughts in my head. "Good morning love". She stretched, kissed me and said "hey handsome how was your night?" I just shrugged and changed the subject. "I'd like to take you out today. There is something I want to get for you." She smiled that mind numbing smile at me "OK, go wait for me downstairs while I get a shower. Please have coffee," she laughed. I kissed her forehead and left the room. I went downstairs to make her coffee, which was becoming our morning ritual and threw a bagel in the toaster for her, so she wouldn't have an empty stomach. About 20 minutes later she walked down the stairs and straight into my arms. We kissed and then she sat down to her breakfast.

After she was done with breakfast, Jule and I made our way to Seattle to the store I wanted to take her. When I pulled up to the curb I knew she would have no idea where I was taking her, because we were parked next to a pharmacy. My store was a block away, I didn't want to give my surprise away. I took a deep breath, took her hand, and asked her to close her eyes. I was wondering if this was the right thing to do, or better yet, was it the right time? But I couldn't stop myself, I knew I wanted this, and I was hoping Jule felt the same way. I walked her through the door, and winked at the woman behind the counter. "OK Jule, you can open your eyes." As she slowly looked around the room I heard her gasp. "Emmett, what is this? I mean why are we here?" I took both of her hands in mine and got down on one knee in the center of the jewelry store, "Jule Nation, you have brought me back to life. You are my reason for being now. I know it hasn't been very long, but I know that you are the one for me. You don't have to 'change' a single thing about yourself unless you want to (with that I winked) but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a short chapter But I don't think you will be disappointed. I'll try and not take to long with the next chapter and as always please comment.**

Jule's POV:

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He just asked me that right, I mean I'm not hallucinating am I? I looked down into those big gorgeous honey eyes, "Yes, Of course, Yes!" With that I was off my feet being swung around and kissed. "Can't breathe Emmett, Ow." He chuckled and set me down. "Sorry Love." I walked with him over to the woman behind the counter, "OK Jule, Pick one." He had three of the most beautiful rings picked out already. My job was to narrow it down to one. Like that was going to be easy. I picked each delicate ring up off the counter. The first one was def not it. It was lovely, but it wasn't me. It was a huge solitaire diamond, so I put it back and shook my head. I moved onto the next one which was beautiful. A nice sized circular cut diamond with two smaller diamonds on the side. That was a definite possibility. Then I moved onto the last. BINGO! A perfect sized square cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds down the sides. If you turned it onto it's side, there were hearts cut through the band. It was perfect. "This is my ring, no question. I love it." With his mind numbing smile on his face, he picked up the ring and gently placed it on my finger. He kissed my hand and walked over to the woman to take care of the payment.

As we were driving back to the house we were sharing, I couldn't stop staring at both my new engagement ring, and fiance, wow, I'm engaged! I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Then it happened. "Emmett stop the jeep. Pull over now." He immediately stopped "Jule are you ok, what happ-" I put my hand in his face as I threw open my door and jumped out. I couldn't even get away from the jeep before I was vomiting. A lot. "Jule, love, are you alright?" I waved my hand to tell him to go away, he didn't need to see this, but he came over and kept my hair out of my face. "I'm fine, go awa-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I was so sick. When I finally finished I realized I wasn't holding myself up anymore. Emmett must have realized I needed him to keep me standing. He gently lifted me into his arms, and laid me down in the back of the jeep. "5 minutes love and I'll have you home". All I could do was nod a little but I knew he would see me. Man I hate having the flu.

Emmett's POV:

As I was driving Jule back home, I was mostly watching her in the rearview mirror. She looked terrible. I was debating about taking her to see Carlisle, and having him come to us, maybe he could give her something that would help. When I got us home I quickly got Jule out of the back seat and took her right upstairs. I laid her down and made sure she was comfortable, "Jule, I'm going to call Carlisle, I'm sure he can help." Again she just nodded at me, I felt so helpless. This day was supposed to be amazing, and my future wife was laying in bed sick. I dialed the number and Carlisle picked up on the first ring. "Hello Emmett, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I chuckled, but then became serious again, "Carlisle, Jule is sick. She threw up on our way home. I need you to come check on her. Please, I don't know what to do for her." At this point I could hear the wind rushing on the other side of the phone so I knew he was coming even before he said "I'm on my way son."

Even though it was probably only 2 minutes that passed since I hung up with Carlisle it felt like an eternity. When he finally came through the door I was immediately calmer. "Emmett, where is she?" I just pointed like an idiot to the stairs. "OK, stay down here let me do my job." I opened my mouth to protest when I smelled the others. Edward, Bella and Alice. The three people who could calm me in this moment. Edward because he could hear Jule's thoughts and tell me how bad it was for her. Bella because, well it's Bella and she is always fun to have around, and Alice because of her visions, she could tell me if something really bad would happen. Alice immediately started to shake her head. "No way Emmett, I'm not messing with the future so don't even ask." I growled at her, "Your annoying, Alice, you know that?" She just laughed and went to sit on the chair in the living room. "Don't worry Emmett, I'm sure she will be fine." Bella said. I turned to her and smiled. Then I looked at Edward with the most serious look I've ever given him. "Edward is she OK? I mean is she in a lot of pain?" Thank goodness Edward knew where I was coming from, "She is uncomfortable and feels very ill, but she isn't in pain. In fact her thoughts are very happy right now, anything you wish to share with the room dear brother?" Alice started bouncing in her seat, and Bella looked around confused. I laughed and pulled my hand through my hair, "I wanted to wait and tell everyone together, but I asked Jule to marry me this afternoon and she accepted. Then about an hour later she threw up, what a nice story." Everyone laughed.

Jule's POV:

I woke up to cold hands on my forehead, I assumed it was Emmett until I opened my eyes. Carlisle must have come while I was asleep. "Hey Doc, how do I look?" Carlisle chuckled, "You like very tired, but you don't have a fever and everything seems normal. Tell me about when you got sick" I tried very slowly to sit up, only to find out I felt fine. "That's weird.." Carlisle lifted and eyebrow in question. "Well I feel fien now, but earlier I was so sick, Emmett had to hold me up." Carlisle started asking me what seemed like a million trivial questions. My birthday, my height and weight, my past surgeries, broken bones, last menstral cycle. Apparently not all of the questions were trivial after all.

Carlisle left me upstairs to think, he kept his mind shielded from Edward, and made him leave so I could think without him getting wind of it. I had no idea how I was going to tell Emmett. Even worse I didn't know how he was going to feel about it. We just got engaged this morning, and now this. I told Carlisle to ask Emmett to go hunting and that I would call him when I was ready to talk. This was going to be a very interesting conversation. I wish I had someone to talk to. That's when the doorbell rang.


	9. Chapter 9

Jule's POV:

I was surprised when the doorbell rang. I knew if it was Emmett he would just come in. So I slowly walked down the stairs. I whispered hello through the door, and knew if it was a vampire they would hear me. "Jule, It's Bella can I come in?" I sighed a a heavy breath of relief and opened the door, "Sorry Bella I was just afraid it would be my mom or something, of course you can come in." She smiled and we walked into the living room. Bella got right down to it, "I hope you don't mind, but Carlisle filled me in, he thought you could use someone to talk to." I smiled, "I'm glad because honestly right before you came I was wishing I had someone to confide in, I have no idea what I'm doing here." Bella laughed "Yeah I'm sure your scared and nervous and about a million other things right now. I want you to know exactly what it's going to be like for you. This type of pregnancy is very hard. For one the baby will be very strong. You are going to have to do some things you never thought you would do. It's going to be painful and unpleasant. BUT! You have two things going for you, number one it only lasts around 2 months, and number two it will all be worth it in the end."

As Bella and I sat in the living room talking I started to feel a little better. Before she came over I was terrified for myself, worried about Emmett's reaction, at least now I was only worried about Emmett. I know exactly what I want out of life and I know he loves me, I just don't know if he is ready for and I said goodbye when Emmett came back home. "Jule, love, are you alright? What did Carlisle say? What's going on?" I took a deep breath, "I don't know how your going to react to this, but I'm just going to come out and say it... Emmett, Carlisle and I are pretty sure I'm pregnant." Then I waited for what felt like an eternity as Emmett just stood there and stared at me. I stood for so long that I had to sit down my legs were hurting. Finally he blinked and came to kneel in front of me. "Jule I'm sorry I should have been more careful with you. I don't know how much you know about having a half-breed baby, but its dangerous and I don't even know if you want-" finally I pinched his lips between my fingers to shut him up. "Emmett stop! I told you the first day we met that I wanted to become a vampire. I couldn't be happier about this baby. And yes I know what it's going to be like, Bella was just here remember?" Finally he smiled. Faster than I could even imagine I was up in his arms and being spun around "in that case Jule I couldn't be happier!"

** 1 week later**Emmett's POV:

I can't believe how lucky I am. I got engaged to the most incredible woman I have ever met, and found out I'm going to be a dad. Since Jule is human we know she has about two months until she gives birth, and thanks to Bella she knows how difficult it's going to be. So we are pretty well prepared for how difficult this will all be. The one thing we were not prepared for was Rosalie's reaction. Everyone figured since she was so great about Bella's pregnancy that she would be with Jule's as well, but that wasn't the case at all. When we broke the news to everyone who didn't know yet they were all excited. It took a few minutes to see that Rosalie was shaking from head to toe. "Rose are you alright?" She looked at me, growled, and ran out of the house. She came back but hasn't left her room or spoken to anyone since. It's killing me to know she is so upset, but I don't know how to reach out to her. I was tired of listening to her scribble in her diary day after day. We had moved into my room at the big house because Jule needed to be watched every day. So finally I got up the nerve to knock on my old bedroom door, "go away!" I sighed "Rose, it's me we need to talk please let me in." I heard her growl, but she opened the door.

We sat in silence for a long time before I finally started talking. "Rose what's going on with you? You got upset over the news and you won't talk to me or anyone else. I don't understand it. Please talk to me." I knew it sounded like I was begging but I needed her to open up to me. When she finally started talking I wasn't ready for what she said. "You really don't understand why I'm upset?" I must have looked really confused because she kept talking. " Yet again someone else is getting what I want Emmett. Part of why we didn't work is because I want a child so badly and we can't make one together. Then you meet Jule and I'm truly happy for you that you found your true mate, but now your having a child with her. When will things work out for me?" I couldn't believe I hadn't figured this out sooner. This beautiful woman was miserable in this life, mostly because of what she could never have, and here I am having a child. I felt terrible. "Rosalie I am so sorry. I should have thought about your feelings in this, and told you in a more delicate way." She started shaking her head, "This wouldn't be easy for me regardless of how you told me about it. No matter who I am with, a true mate or not, I will never have a child. Ever. I am the one who it is physically impossible for. Any of you guys in the family could have a child. I will never be a mother. I will never be OK with that!" I was listening to her and although I realized before how difficult this was for her, I was surprised by how little I let it affect me before. I was her husband and I never took the time to really let her be sad, and I never listened to why it bothered her. Apparently I wasn't the best mate to her either. "Rose, I should have sat down with you and talked about this while we were together. I should have been there for you. I know you write in a journal, and now I know it's because you had no one to talk to about all of this. I should have been your journal and I am so sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry that I'm still hurting you." She smiled a small smile at me and said it was alright, but I knew the conversation was over for now.

I walked back down stairs and found Jule sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach. She was roughly 2 weeks along but she most definitely had a small bump. When we laid together at night I always wrapped my hand around her stomach while she slept. She said it made them both sleep better. I was willing to do anything for both of them already. I sat down next to her and kissed her temple and then bent to kiss her stomach. I had decided I knew it was going to be a girl, so I was thinking of only girl names. Jule said "you never know" so she was looking at names for boys and girls. So far we hadn't decided on anything concrete. "How are you feeling love?" Jule just shrugged, but I knew that look. "Your hungry aren't you?" She blushed and pointed to her belly. "You can't blame me really, this little one eats a lot." I laughed and asked her what she wanted although I already knew what she would say. When Bella was pregnant she craved eggs. My Jule craved pancakes, constantly, with a side of blood. We started her on the blood right away so she would stay good and healthy. "I'll be back in a flash." I kissed her and headed into the kitchen.

While I was flipping Jule's last pancake, my father walked in with a frown on his face, which almost never happened. "Emmett, I found this outside, and wanted to show it to you first. There wasn't a name on it so I opened it. Apparently since Jule's mother doesn't know your name she just left it hoping it would get to you." I took the letter from my father and started to read it:

_I don't know your name, and I don't care to, but you need to stay away from my daughter. She doesn't need this life. Don't you care about her at all? Why would you push her into this kind of life? She has a grandmother who loves her, have you even bothered to let her visit her? You are apparently as selfish as my mate was. I want you to know I will never stop trying to get her to leave you. Until her heart stops beating I will fight for her. She is my flesh and blood, and I know what is best for her. Never forget that._

When I finished reading the letter I was shaking with fury. This woman knew nothing about me or my family, and all she did was talk about taking Jule away from me. She has no idea that Jule is carrying my child. I have to figure out a way to find her and make her understand all of this. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "Emmett, we will get though this. One way or another we will find this woman. I think it's time to recruit some friends outside of Forks though, maybe someone has heard of her and will be able to tell us who her mate is or where they stay." I smiled at my father, he knew how to make me feel better. "The only thing I agree with in this letter is that Jule should go see her grandmother. It's been awhile now, and she has to go before she get too much bigger." Carlisle nodded in agreement, and I walked into the living room to talk to Jule and give her the food I made. This was going to be a rough conversation. I didn't need Jule getting upset when she was in such a delicate state, but I had to tell her about the letter, and she needed to go see her grandmother.


	10. Chapter 10

Emmetts POV:

As I walked into the living room I stopped and smiled. Jule was talking to the baby as she did often, but I loved it. "I know your hungry little one but daddy is going as fast as he can." I chuckled "I guess I'm just in time. Seems I am doing a bad job and starving my poor baby." Jule smiles up at me and then locked her eyes on the tray of food. "Here you go love, enjoy." Jule took no time to dig in. I watched her for a few minutes before I started the conversation I was dreading. "Jule, listen, your mother was here again. She left a note, but it was for me. I don't want you to get yourself upset. She did make sense about some things." Jule just stared at me wide eyed. "What could she possibly make sense about Emmett? She wants us apart. she is c-" I cut her off because she was rambling and I needed her to calm back down. "Jule she brought your grandmother up. You haven't been to see her since we found out about the baby. You never know how long she has and soon your going to be too pregnant for her to see you. I just think we should go see her." She just blinked at me. "Oh, well yeah I'd really like to see her. I just didn't want to go alone." She looked down like she was embarrassed. I put my hand under her chin so she had to look at me, "Jule all you have to do is ask. I would do anything for you. Including taking you to see the woman who raised you. Please don't ever be afraid to ask for something you want or need. That's what I'm here for." She grabbed me around the waist and hugged me tightly. "I love you Emmett. Thank you, I really would like to visit my grandmother I've been worried about her. There's something I haven't told you though, my mom went to see her right after we met and warned her about you. So be prepared." Emmett just chuckled and waved his hand, "no worries love, I'm great at making people like me. Just wait and see."

Jule's POV: As Emmett and I walked up the steps to my grandmother's house I got more and more nervous. I didn't bother knocking because I never did, "grandma it's Jule, where are you?" At first there was only silence then "in the kitchen dear, I'm so glad your here." We walked into the kitchen and my grandmother just glared at us. "This is him, isn't it!" It wasn't so much a question as an accusation. "Grandma relax, this is my friend Emmett, Emmett this is my grandmother, Marie." I was hoping he wouldn't get offended by the term friend. He walked up to her with such confidence and that beautiful smile of his. "Hello Marie. It is such a pleasure to meet you. You have an incredible granddaughter." My grandmother's glare faltered. "Oh well yes, yes I do. Thank you young man." That was all it took. Thankfully my grandmother was easily pleased due to her mind slowly going. We stayed for a few hours talking and laughing. It was amazing having the two most important people in my life meeting each other. After about 4 hours we decided it was time to leave. "Ok grandma we have to be going but I will be back as soon as I can." She smiled at me " and feel free to bring this wonderful young man back Jule." Emmett smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her hand. "It was great to meet you. I will absolutely be back to visit again." My grandmother's smile left her face I looked at Emmett and he just knew that I needed some time alone with her, "I'll wait for you in the car."

"Grandma what's wrong? You look so upset." She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the letter that my mother had left her. "Jule this letter really scared me. Your mother warned me about this terrible man that you were spending time with, it can't be Emmett, he is such a nice boy. What's going on?" I sighed, "Grandma, I wish I could tell you but I'm not sure. As far as we both know mom passed away some time ago. I don't understand why you got that letter or from who. I swear I am trying to figure it all out though. I promise that I will keep you updated, and I will tell you if I find anything out. Don't worry. I love you." She seemed to calm down at my words and we hugged and said our goodbyes. I walked out to Emmett who was patiently waiting in the car. "Emmett I'm worried about her, I need her to be carefully watched over." Emmett Smiled, I'll think of something love." With that we headed back to the Cullen house.

Emmett's POV: As we were driving back to my parent's house I had an idea. "Jule, I think I have an idea for a name for the baby. How do you feel about Sapphire Marie? So that I have two Jewels in my life, and Marie after your grandmother and Bella. That is her middle name as well." Jewel just looked at me wide eyed, "Oh my goodness, I love it. It is the perfect name, if it's a girl. I'll have to figure out a name for a boy just in case." I smiled at her, I was convinced our little one was a girl, but I would humor her in picking out a name for a boy, and I was really glad she like the name. We drove in silence for awhile and I knew she was deep in thought just like I was. I had an idea for Jule's Grandmother but I was going to have to talk to Carlisle first to see if we could do it. "What are you thinking about Love?" Jule smiled at me, well names of course. I think I have the perfect middle name, but I am having trouble with the first name." Then she got quiet again. My little thinker. We got home just in time as both Jule and the baby got hungry. "Emmett, do you think you could make us some pancakes? Please we are starving." I laughed, Of course anything for you guys." Jule walked into the living room and took her place on the couch. She basically owned that piece of furniture lately.

I heard little feet running through the house suddenly, so I figured Edward and Bella just came with Renesmee. "Hey bro, Sis, what's up?" I barely spoke above a whisper but I knew they would hear me. I heard Bella talking quietly with Jule on the couch, and turned just in time to see Edward walk in the kitchen. "Emmett, when is the last time you went hunting? Your eyes are turning dark." I shrugged, I don't know, it's been awhile. I can't just leave Jule though. We both turned when we heard someone clear their throat, "If it's ok Emmett, I can stay with her. I haven't really talked to her much since we first met because of how I've been acting, and I'd really like to apologize for that." I stood with my mouth hanging open just staring at Rosalie. Edward elbowed me in the chest "UMPH, Oh yeah, thanks Rosie, that would be great. I really would like to get out to hunt, and I know you will take care of her. I really appreciate it." Rosalie smiled and walked out into the living room. Edward and I just stared at each other. "Well, at least she wants to help you guys. Maybe everything will work out for the best." I smiled at my brother, "Yeah, I would love to have Rosalie be a part of this with all of us." We walked out of the kitchen and I watched Bella, Jule, and Rosalie all talking. I assumed the rest of the family was already out hunting. "Jule, I'm going out hunting with my family, but Rosalie is going to stay here with you, so you will be safe." Jule looked up at me and smiled, If I didn't know her as well as I do I probably would have missed the worry in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry love I wont be gone long."

Jule's POV:

We sat on the couch in silence for quite some time as I slowly finished my Pancakes. When I put my plate down on the coffee table I sighed because I was so full. I patted my belly, "There we go little one, a nice full belly for both of us." I saw Rosalie look even sadder than she has been lately after I talked to my stomach and automatically felt terrible for doing it. Rosalie must have noticed because she straightened up, "Jule I think I need to apologize to you. I was so happy that Emmett met you and I figured we would be great friends, and then I found out about the baby, and I have been acting terrible." I just looked at her with a shock on my face at first then I started shaking my head ready to tell her it was alright. Rosalie put her hand on my arm, "No let me talk. I really do need to say this." She took a deep breath, " I have always hated being a vampire. In fact I hated it so much that up until Renesmee was born I hated Bella for wanting to become like us. After the baby was born she had no choice, and I guess that made it a little easier for me to let her in. After that, we just realized we had things in common and became good friends, well more like sisters." I was shocked to hear about her and Bella's former relationship because Emmett never mentioned it and they seemed like they always just got along. "Jule, the reason I am telling you this is because I need to explain why I have treated you so badly as of late. The thing is your getting everything I want. You have an incredible mate in Emmett, and now your having his child. I'm happy for you both, truly I am, I just can't get over the idea that it will never be me who is round with my own child. Even if I someday find the perfect mate for me, I will never get to experience that. Basically, I am a very jealous woman." I listened closely to everything Rosalie said and I felt terrible for her. I can't imagine never having the chance to have a child, now that I was having one. I looked at Rosalie with tears in my eyes, "Rosalie, I am so sorry. I can completely understand the way you have been acting. I think I would probably be doing the same if I was you. I really do hope that you and I can become friends, and if it isn't too hard for you, I really hope you and the baby can be close like you are with Renesmee." Just then everyone came back in from hunting. Rosalie stood up from the couch and whispered, "I'll do my best.", so low that I know no one else heard her. I smiled and watched her walk upstairs.

Emmett walked over and sat next to me, he looked slightly worried. "Don't worry, Rosalie and I had a very nice talk. I think she will start coming around a little more often." He immediately relaxed. "Good I just didn't want her to upset you." All of a sudden the baby started moving around like crazy, that's when I felt, and everyone else heard the crack. "Ow, Oh my god, ow. What was that hunny, did you just kick me that hard?" Bella was next to me in an instant. "Be prepared Jule, the baby is getting stronger, I would assume you just got a broken rib." I just nodded my head and pointed to where it hurt, "Yeah that seems about the place a rib would be. Carlisle asked if I could walk upstairs for an x-ray. Emmett piped right in, "Not a chance, I'll bring her up. Just let me know when your ready for them." Within about 10 seconds we heard Carlisle, "OK, Emmett, bring her up." Emmett quickly walked me up the stairs, and I winced when he laid me down on the table. "So, guys, only 6 more weeks right? I mean how many broken bones could I get in 6 weeks?" Carlisle smiled at me but Emmett looked upset. I was really hoping he was just worried, and the look on his face wasn't because I was in for a very rough 6 weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is a shorter chapter but it is very important with the plot of this story. I'm hoping to have chapter 12 up soon. Also, I know how many people have this as a favorite story, or on alert, and I would love to hear from a few of you**.

Jule's POV:

As it turned out I was in for a rough six weeks, and I figured that out after just one more week. I had several broken ribs, a completely broken Pelvis, All I could do was lay around and I was huge! I supposedly had five more weeks to go according to Bella's pregnancy, but Carlisle wasn't convinced. I was being measured for the 5th time today, because I was growing so rapidly. Finally Carlisle sighed, "Jule, I don't think you have five more weeks of this, I would assume by your rate of growth you have something closer to two weeks." I smiled, "I think I can handle two more weeks." I rubbed my stomach, "Yeah we can do it." Carlisle looked a little upset so I asked him if he was alright. He smiled at me but it was a sad smile, "I'm just trying to figure out why your pregnancy is so different from Bella's. I just can't figure it out. My only theory is that you became pregnant earlier than we thought, but that still doesn't completely explain how far along you seem to be." He shook his head, "I'm sure we will be given answers in time."

Just then Rosalie came downstairs. She had been around the family more. She was actually helping us with a lot of things lately. She helped plan the wedding that Emmett and I had scheduled a few months after the baby was born. Hopefully some of the newborn in me would be calm by then. She helped Alice baby shop online. She even helped everyone guard my grandmother. That was the idea Emmett had gotten., he asked Carlisle if they could take shifts just in case my grandmother was in danger. It made me feel so much better.

Rosalie came over and sat on the couch with me. "So two more weeks Jule, how does that make you feel?" I chuckled, "Let's see, nervous, terrified, yeah that about covers it." She smiled at me, "You know, I really think you guys need to decide on names, just in case it's sooner than we think. We don't want to have to call him or her baby for the first few days of life while your changing." Jule's eyes got big, "OH that's right, you guys don't know, well even Emmett doesn't know one of them." By this time everyone in the family was standing in the room. "OK, if it's a girl, Sapphire Marie. Emmett said he wanted to Jewels in his life, and Marie is obviously for Bella and my grandmother." Bella smiled a huge smile at us both. Emmett piped in OK, so we know if by some chance it's a boy he will be Emmett junior, no reason to pretend otherwise." I laughed and rubbed his arm, "Sorry hun, that is so not happening. If it's a boy his name will be Liam Macale." Everyone smiled. I was waiting for the obvious question to pop up. It was Jasper who asked, "So what's with Macale?" I laughed, I'm glad you asked, It's Masen and Hale put together. After Edward and Rosalie, and technically you Jasper. Sorry, but I couldn't figure Whitlock into it." He smiled, so did Edward and especially Rosalie, "I love it thanks Jule." They all piped in and said how great it was. Emmet of course had to get his two cents in, "Well, I guess it's an OK name, but I still like Emmett Junior, but that's ok because that's my little Sapphire in there anyway." I smiled warmly at him, he started showing me his constant joking side awhile ago, and I loved it, so did the baby, it always moved around like crazy at Emmett's voice, and oddly, at Rosalie's too. She got a kick out of talking to my stomach and watching the baby go crazy at her voice. Although the last time she was talking to my belly, the baby was moving like never before and Rosalie laughed, that laugh was when I got my broken pelvis, so she was much more careful now. I was very happy that she was close to the baby even now, so when it was born I knew things would be perfect.

Emmett's POV:

I was so excited about the baby coming I could barely keep the smile of my face. Of course that was not the case when Jule was getting a broken bone from it. That part was killing me. I hated to see her in pain. She was so incredible about the whole thing, just like Bella had been when she was pregnant. Jule was completely understanding, and always told the baby how sorry she was that it didn't have enough room to grow. Edward told us the baby was as advanced in its thinking as Renesmee had been, so the baby understood that moving too much did hurt Jule. We noticed after we explained that to the baby, even when Rosalie was talking, it moved around a lot less. As I was sitting next to Jule talking to the baby as usual, Esme walked in. "It's done! Jule, do you think if Emmett carries you, that you would feel up to seeing your gift?" Jule smiled, "gift, yeah I think we are always up for seeing a gift." I laughed, Jule was incredible. Always happy, just like me, and she could keep up with me and all my pranks. We worked very well together. Esme smiled, "alright come on, follow me." I picked Jule up as gently as I could and followed Esme outside. She said it wasn't far but it would be faster if we ran. So I held Jule out in front of me so she wouldn't be jostled around too much and ran close behind my mother. Then we stopped in front of a gigantic house. It looked identical to the house in Seattle that Jule and I had shared, only three times as large. "Welcome home you three." I looked over at Esme with my mouth hanging open. Jule found her voice first, "Home? This is our gift? Your built us a house?" Esme smiled at her, "Well I know you two need your own space with the baby coming. I knew you liked the house in Seattle, but I thought it would be nice for you to be as close to us as Edward and Bella. I hope that's alright." I opened my mouth to answer but I didn't get a word out. Jule was bouncing in my arms, "Oh Esme, it's incredible and of course it's alright. I am so happy to be this close to everyone. It's perfect. Thank you." Esme beamed with pride, "I am so glad you like it, I would take you inside for the tour, but not all the furniture had arrived. So I am afraid that will have to wait until after the baby comes." I finally found my voice, " Wow, thank you so much, this is so great. It's huge. I love it. Esme your amazing! Thank you." Esme smiled at me, "OK, enough of this. Get this girl back to the big house so she can get comfortable." I got serious real fast. I gave a quick nod and began running with the love of my life back to the main house. When we got to the big house everyone started doing something to stay occupied, Jasper and I started playing Madden against each other as usual. Alice and Rosalie were on the computer baby shopping, again. Edward was playing the piano for Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme went out to hunt, and spend some quality time alone. I looked at Jule who was deep in conversation with Bella. They were always together talking and comparing pregnancies. I was so glad that they got along. To be honest, everyone got along. It was incredible, I couldn't be happier. Well, maybe I could, I would be happier when the baby was here and Jule was done changing, so that I would have my entire family together.

Carlisle's POV:

Esme and I were out hunting and generally just enjoying one another's company. I was watching her drain the blood from a huge buck she had just caught when my cell phone began vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the number and it came up private. No name or number so I decided to let it go to voicemail. Anyone who had my number would know to leave some sort of message. Just as I was finishing my kill I felt the small vibration that told me I did indeed have a message. Esme looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged and dialed in the password for my voicemail. As I listened to the very long message, I could only imagine what my face looked like to Esme, who was looking at me with curious eyes. I slowly took my phone from my ear and sighed. "Well my love this will either be very good news, or very bad news. That was one of our nomad friends, Lee, he got our message about keeping an ear out for Jule's mom, and he had an answer for us. He said he came across another nomad, Alexander and his mate Elizabeth, who fit's Jule's mother's description. They are staying in a small cabin up on the mountain outside of Forks. Apparently they hunt far enough away that they can live here peacefully. I would assume that is why she visits Jule so often, and knows about Emmett and our family. He gave me a good enough description that I think the boys and I could easily find her. I think it's time to go talk to Jule and Emmett, we need to know if they want us to find her before or after the baby comes." Esme just quietly listened to me and then nodded her head in agreement. "Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

Jule's POV:

Bella and I had been talking for about and hour about the differences in our pregnancies when Carlisle and Esme came back from their hunt. I looked up and smiled at them, but my smile faltered quickly. "What's wrong guys you look upset." That got everyone's attention. Carlisle smiled, "I just got a very interesting phone call, I think we found your mother." I just stared at him. There was so much going through my head. They found my mother? Will they bring her here? Will she hurt me? Or maybe the baby? Will she try to take me away from Emmett? I was interrupted from my thoughts by Bells's hand on my arm. She must have noticed the change in my mood. I tried to smile at her but failed miserably because of the silent tears I had flowing down my cheeks. Within seconds I was cradled in Emmett's arms. He had one hand running soothing circles on my back, and the other hand was protectively laid on my growing bump. "Don't stress love, we will figure out what the best course of action is before we try anything."

Edward chuckled and Emmett growled at him, "What's so funny?" Edward put up his hands in defense and laughed, "I just never thought I would hear you want to think something through before we did it." Emmett growled at him, "When it comes to my future wife and unborn child, there is no way I am not taking precautions." Edward smiled at him almost in awe, "Whoa bro, that was very nice to hear from you." Emmett smiled and held me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder, "I am so afraid of what she will try to do to us." That's when Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention, "I was going to ask you whether you wanted to find her before or after the birth of the baby? I mean, after all, you will be immortal when all is said and done. There isn't a lot she can do at that point. We just have to keep her away from all of us until the time comes." I felt like that was probably a good idea ,but something just didn't feel right.

I started feeling tired and stressed so I asked Emmett to take me to bed. He carried me up the stairs to our room, and laid me gently in bed. "Emmett, what if she comes here again? It's pretty obvious that I'm pregnant, what if she tries to hurt me, or the baby?" Emmett placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, "Jule, I will never let anyone harm you or our child. I don't care who it is or what I have to do, you two are my world and I will keep you safe." I smiled the best I could under the circumstances, "I know Emmett, and that means the world to me. I just worry that if we wait to find her that she will come after me and the baby, or even you. I don't know what the best thing to do is." Emmett was listening to me, but he was deep in thought. I could tell because his eyebrows were pulled together. "What are you thinking about so hard?" I touched the middle of his eyebrows to make my point.

Emmett shook his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. "I was trying to figure out what the best approach was. I was wondering if I went to talk to your mom face to face, tried to make her understand how much I love you, maybe she would back off, or be happy for you. I just don't know if it is the best idea." He went back to thinking and was very quiet. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I felt Emmett lightly shake me awake. "Jule, love, wake up. I think I may have thought of a solution." I yawned and stretched while I waited to continue. He kissed my forehead, "OK, so I think I found a solution. First I'm going to ask Alice if she can see any real danger. Then I will ask Edward, Carlisle and Jasper to come with me. Edward will be able to keep me posted of what your mother is thinking and Jasper can keep the atmosphere calm, at least enough to have the conversation. Carlisle is so good in tough situations, I'm sure it would be best to have him with. Then all the other women in the family can stay behind and watch over you and the baby. I just don't think waiting is a good idea. I'd rather we find her now, than her come to us at a bad time, like when the baby is being born, or when your in the middle of changing. How does that sound?" At first I didn't know how I felt about it. I like the idea of trying to talk some sense into my mom, but I always felt a little apprehensive when Emmett was away from me, even if it was just to hunt, and even if I knew he would be close. Having him even farther away, well that just terrified me.

Emmett's POV:

After I told Jule about my plan we walked downstairs to tell the rest of the family, and get their input. Jule was really quiet but seemed to be handling things well enough. She was sitting next to Bella on the couch watching the news and not paying much attention to what we were talking about. After about ten minutes we were all set to go. Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were great about coming with me. The girls were fine with staying behind and watching over Jule. Alice had seen no real danger in any of our futures, so we were heading out to find Jules mother. I leaned down to kiss Jule and she smiled at me, but it wasn't her normal smile. I knelt down in front of her, "Are you alright love?" She looked at me and shrugged, "Yeah, just a little nervous about you being so far away." I hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting the baby, "Jule, you won't be alone, and all you have to do is call my cell and I will be back in a flash. You won't even have time to miss me." I quickly looked each woman in my family in the eye to tell them to please keep her occupied.

Before Jule had a chance to answer me I felt a tiny finger tap me on the back. I turned around to see Renesmee standing behind me with a very determined look on her face. "What's up cutie?" She pressed her hand to my cheek and told me what she wanted with no words as usual. I smiled and nodded my head. She jumped gracefully onto the couch next to Jule, "Aunt Jule, I know you will miss uncle Emmett when he and daddy and the others go away, but I will be with you. We can play games, and I'll show you what daddy taught me on the piano. I really want to talk to your baby too, it is my cousin and I think we should be friends, cause mama says we are a lot alike." I watched as Jule bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling. I knew what she was thinking, Nessie hardly ever talks to anyone without using her gift, and this was the first time she called Jule her aunt. Jule smiled at Renesmee, "Of course sweety, you can talk to your baby cousin anytime you want, and I would love to spend time with you today. We will have so much fun. Maybe we can even talk Aunt Alice into letting us pick out a few things for the baby, how would you like that?" Renesmee simply beamed a huge smile and nodded in agreement.

I gave Jule a final hug and kiss before running out the door behind my brothers and father. I hated leaving her at such a critical time in her pregnancy. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, and I didn't think about it around Edward, but I was worried abut Jule and the baby. The pregnancy was just so different from Bella's, although Jule was completely healthy because we knew what to give her. She was growing so rapidly. Edward even heard the baby's thoughts before he did with his daughter. What if unlike with Renesmee, the rapid growth was not normal for a half vampire child? I just wanted my child to be healthy. I figured it was safe to think a little while we all ran because Edward would be thinking of his own mate and child, so hopefully he wouldn't be listening to my worries. That thought was thrown out the window when Edward quickly glanced in my direction. Damn! I shot an icy glare in his direction and thought, 'Don't you dare tell anyone about it Edward, not even Bella.' He agreed with a small nod that I'm sure no one else noticed.

It took us about an hour to run up the Mountain because we were being careful not to accidentally run into Jule's mother or her mate in the woods. When we got close to where we thought the cabin was we began to slow down and wait for their scent to hit us. After a very short time we came to a small cabin. The scent of vampire was undeniably strong. The four of us split up so we could check around the cabin before we attempted to approach it. After we were all satisfied that no one was outside, a least where we could hear or smell them, we cautiously walked up to the only door. I knew before we even knocked on the door that someone was inside, we could all hear them moving around. Carlisle knocked lightly on the door and we all waited.

The door was answered by both of them. Obviously they sensed that it was other vampires at their door. I knew it was Jule's mother and her mate right away. I recognized the scent from the letters. Jule's mother was the first to react when she saw who we were, she hissed through her teeth glaring at me, "What do you think you are doing here? How did you find us?" Carlisle stepped up right away, "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, these are my sons, Edward, Jasper and you seem to recognize Emmett. We would really like to talk to you about your daughter. I know you have some concerns and we were hoping we would be able to alleviate some of them." Elizabeth seemed confused by Carlisle's words and was silent. Just as I was about to try and talk to her myself, my phone started to ring. I picked it up before the first ring had even finished. Rosalie spoke Five words that would change my life forever, "Emmett, the baby is coming."


	13. Chapter 13

Jule's POV:

Renesmee kept very true to her word, to keep me occupied. As soon as the guys left I had books and puzzles and games surrounding me. She had a huge smile on her face no matter what we did, and we did a lot because she kept changing her mind. I didn't mind, I was glad she was enjoying herself. I would have been smiling just as big as she was if it wasn't for the fact that I was just so worried about Emmett and my mother being face to face. Renesmee must have been talking to me because she laid her hand against my cheek and showed the look on my face, and made it clear how worried she was. Then she went on to show pictures of Emmett and Edward and the others and made sure I knew how brave they all were. "Oh I know they are sweety, I'm just a little nervous that's all." Renesmee nodded her head and continued to play with her current puzzle. Bella walked in from the kitchen with some rare steak for Renesmee's lunch in one hand, and a huge pile of pancakes for me in the other. Renesmee scrunched her nose in disgust and touched Bella's face. "I'm sorry, but we can't go hunting today, so this will just have to do." Nessie went over to the table with a scowl on her face, but quickly seemed to get over it and enjoy her meal. Bella walked over to me with my lunch in hand, but I started to shake my head. "No thank you, I'm not feeling so well." Bella sat down next to me with a concerned look on her face, and Rosalie must have heard because she was down the stairs in a flash. "What's wrong Jule? Are you alright?" Of course now all the women in the house were in the room with me. I chuckled a little, "I'm alright I think, it's just, well I have this burning sensation right here, and it gets a little worse every time I move."

Rosalie came and knelt in front of me. She put her hand right over the spot that I pointed to and prodded the tiniest bit. I probably wouldn't have even realized it if I didn't get the burning pain even worse. Rosalie then got really close to my belly and asked, "Jule, has the baby been moving a lot today?" I shook my head no, "Actually now that you mention it, I haven't felt him or her move even once." I always said 'him or her' instead of 'it". Rosalie lowered her voice a little and gently rubbed my belly, "Hey there cutie, is everything alright in there? Are you feeling ok? Do you wanna move a little for your mommy?" That's when I started to panic. Although the baby had stopped moving around as much to Rosalie's voice to keep from hurting me, he or she still always made some movement when she talked. This time the baby didn't move and inch. "Rose, say something else, please." She thought for a second, "Excuse me little one, your breaking my heart here, not moving for us. I think you have some explaining to do." We all laughed a little at her joke, and that did it. The burning sensation became a searing pain, and I screamed. We all saw the blood on my blouse. I lifted it up and saw the reason for all the pain, I suddenly had a small straight cut on my belly. "What's happening?" Everyone was moving at this point. Esme ran to get a towel to stop the bleeding, Bella took Renesmee upstairs just to be safe, Alice was in the corner trying to get a vision, and Rosalie was prodding the cut again. "Rosalie, what's going on, how did I get cut?" Rosalie looked up at me with a worried expression on her face, "Jule, I need you to stay calm, but I think this baby is ready to come out. It looks like he isn't going to wait for anyone's time line." The pain got worse, and more blood flowed out. "Rose, call Emmett, quick, I need him here." The last thing I heard was Rosalie on the phone, "Emmett, the baby is coming." Then it all went black.

Emmett's POV:

"Emmett, the baby is coming." I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I was completely frozen. I was out here with Jule's mom and she was having our baby. Before I could think anything else there were two hisses. When I turned my head to look I realized Jule's mother and her mate were the ones making the noise. I quickly slammed my phone shut and put it away. Her mother was the first one to speak, "What baby? Who is having a baby that would know a bunch of vampires and call to tell you?" I didn't know what to say or do, I was terrified for the first time in my existence. I looked at Edward and thought 'what do we do man, I need to get to Jule, but this is dangerous enough without her mother knowing.' Edward nodded and started talking, "We have many human friends. That is part of why we came to talk to you, to make you see our way of living is safe for your daughter to be around. Unfortunately it seems we must go, as my father is our friends doctor and he is clearly needed." It didn't seem like either of them believed us but I didn't care. I turned around and started running faster than I ever had before. I was determined to make it home in record time. Thankfully everyone else ran just as fast. Edward was even a little ahead of me. I was glad for that because he had been through this with Bella, he would know what to do. Although I was sure Jule was in good hands, I was so worried about her. What had caused the baby to come already? It wasn't time yet. Did she move in the wrong way like Bella had? Was the baby breaking more bones? Edward was obviously listening, "Stop it Emmett, your not doing yourself or Jule any good by thinking the worst. This pregnancy is much different from Bella's, we have no idea what to expect when we get there." I growled at him, but stayed silent because I knew he was probably right. When we got close to the house I heard Jasper slow up, "Jazz, you alright?" He stopped altogether, "Yeah I think so, I'll catch up." As the house finally came into view, I threw my strength into my running and overtook Edward. I was in the house in a flash. I looked around and the downstairs was empty. "Rose, Jule, where are you?" Rosalie's voice came back and sounded strained, "Upstairs Emmett hurry, bring Edward and Carlisle." I ran up the stairs terrified of what I would find. I ran through the door and had to hold my breath, there was blood everywhere, and Jule's stomach was ripped to shreds. I looked at Rosalie, "What happened is she alive, is the baby out?" Rosalie just shook her head, "The baby is literally ripping it's way out, and last I knew Jule was unconscious."

Carlisle and Emmett went to work fast. Carlisle was checking on Jule while Edward worked on getting the baby out as quickly as possible. Suddenly Edward got tense, "Everyone, get outside to Jasper he is going to need you, hurry." I knew he meant everyone other than myself and Carlisle, but I was nervous by his words. I looked at him with the question heavy in my thoughts. "Her mother followed us. She didn't believe what we told her. She is trying to get in the house. They can keep her away until Jule and the baby are safe. We will deal with it later." Edward said it all quickly and through clenched teeth. I was still staring at the lifeless body of my mate. I didn't know what to do, so I went to her head and started talking to her. "Jule, love, wake up. Look at me, Jule, please." I watched her eyes flutter open the tiniest bit, "Jule, that's right love, come back to me." She looked at me through mostly closed eyes, "Is the baby alright?" With that we all heard the cry of my child. I looked at Edward and he smiled, "Meet your son, bro." I was in awe of the tiny blood streaked child in my brother's arms. He had my dark hair, but his eyes were Jule's, that beautiful icy blue. I heard Jule sigh, "Let me see him, let me see my baby." Edward brought him over to her and laid him on her chest. She smiled at our baby, "My little Liam. He is a tiny you Emmett." Then she hissed in pain.

I grabbed the baby and saw why, he had bitten her. She started screaming in pain, and then passed out, and I remembered that if a half vampire is a boy then he could turn people. "Edward, he bit her. Get my venom into her quick." Bella came in at that point, "Give him to me Emmett, Renesmee and I will take care of him." I handed my son to his Aunt and got to work. Edward plunged my venom into her heart and I bit every access point I could think of. Now that the hardest part was over Carlisle had gone down to help keep the peace. Edward had finished closing up her wounds the best he could. Luckily her heart was still beating as vibrant as ever. Now it was just a waiting game. I smelled smoke and bleach, obviously Edward had cleaned the room up. I looked at Edward with terrified eyes, "Will she be alright?" He gently laid his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, she is going to be perfect. I have no doubt. Now I have to go help the others. Call if you need anything." I pulled a chair over and sat next to my mates head. I held her hand and watched her breathing. As much as I wanted to be with my son, I knew he was in good hands and that his mother needed me more. I had to smile to myself, I knew Jule was going to love the fact that she was right and it wasn't a girl after all. I'll never live that down. I was worried about her mother being so close to both of them, but I knew my family would never let them through. So I took a deep breath and waited patiently for my love to wake up. I knew it would be a long couple of days.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper's POV:

It became quickly clear to me that we were being followed. Although I didn't want to lead these people back to our mates, I had to stay with my brothers and father until they were close enough to home that I knew everyone would be safe. When I finally started to slow down Emmett asked me if I was alright and I quickly told him I would catch up. No need for him to have more stress on his plate. When the followers got close enough for me to feel their emotions I knew we had a problem. From the anger and confusion I got from both of them it was clear Jule's mother and her mate had followed us. I made quick use of my powers to at least get rid of their anger. I figured if I could keep them calm, then I would be able to keep them out of the house and away from Jule and the baby.

When Elizabeth and Alexander finally made it to where I was waiting, the confusion intensified. "Where are the others? Why would they leave you here to defend for yourself? We will fight you if we have to." I looked at Alexander when he was done with his little speech, "I feel no need to defend myself against you. I won't harm you, and as the rest of my family is on it's way outside, I'm willing to bet you won't be trying to harm me either." By the time I had finished my sentence Alice, Esme and Rosalie were standing close beside me. Esme quickly took the position Carlisle would have, trying to become friends and calm the situation down. "Hello, my name is Esme. These are my daughters Alice and Rosalie, and you've obviously met my son Jasper. Welcome, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Jule's mom was still feeling confused but my power was working to keep her calm, and Esme was so easy to like that I felt her calm the slightest bit. Elizabeth stared at Esme for a moment before she spoke. "They came to my cabin, and the large one is dating my daughter, and I don't like it, I don't want her to be with a vampire. She will have to give up too much. Then someone called and said 'the baby is coming' and I didn't believe the explanation they gave us, so we followed them here. Speaking of not believing them, where are the other three?" Esme frowned, "My husband is with a patient, as they already told you and my son Edward took his mate and his daughter home. I would assume Emmett is with your daughter, as they spend a lot of time together." Jule's mother looked confused and her mate looked furious. He spit venom out of his mouth when he spoke, "Lies! I now know every word you speak is a lie. A vampire with a child, that's enough to laugh at. Unless of course it is an immortal child in which I'm sure the Volturri would love to hear about that. So which is it?"

Esme seemed at a loss for words, so I took over once again. "First of all there is no reason to speak to my mother in such a way, she has told you nothing but the truth. Look at our eyes nomad, see the difference from your own. My brother Edward has fathered a child, with his mate when she was human. The Volturri are very aware of my niece as we had an unpleasant visit with them a few years back shortly after she was born." By the time I was finished talking we all heard the very distinct sound of a baby cry. Every head snapped in the direction of the house. That set Jule's mother and her mate off again. She glared at all of us, "I knew it, you were lying. Why is there a baby crying in your home?" It took all of us some time to get our thoughts together, because we knew that sound meant that our loveable brother had just became a father.

Rosalie got herself together first, " My father often has his patients come to our home so he can treat them as quickly as possible. A woman was going into labor and our house was closer than the hospital." That seemed to confuse them for a few minutes, at least until Elizabeth had another thought, "If that is true, why did the woman call Emmett, and not your father? Why did Emmett look so upset and run off so quickly? Something isn't adding up." I think we all took a deep breath as we heard Carlisle approaching. He would hopefully be able to help us calm things down.

Carlisle walked to where we were all gathered and a confused look crossed his face. "Elizabeth, Alexander, what are you doing here?" They both knew that they were outnumbered, you could tell by the look on their faces, but you could also see the resolve in Elizabeth's face, that she wasn't going anywhere until she got the answers she wanted. I knew we weren't going to be able to get her to turn around and leave, but I was hoping we would be able to keep her from going into the house. Not only was Jule laying there turning into a vampire, but Renesmee and the new baby were in there. Far too many people who could be hurt. It was not a good scenario. I thought as loudly as I could, 'Edward, as soon as you possibly can, get down here, we need you.'

Edward's POV:

As much as I knew Emmett was worried about his mate, I knew I was needed outside. My wife and daughter were in the house locked in our old room with Emmett and Jule's son. Emmett was guarding Jule, I had no doubt that everyone in the house was safe. I quickly ran down the steps and jumped over the river to where everyone was standing. It was very obviously a tense atmosphere. I could hear everyone's thoughts, but at that moment the only people I wanted to hear were Elizabeth and Alexander. I needed to know if they had any intentions of hurting anyone in my family. It was clear they didn't believe us, and although Jule's mothers mind was devoted to her daughter, her mate had other thoughts in his mind. Alexander knew who we were, his thoughts were of destroying the "famous Cullen clan". He was well aware of the fact that we lived off of animal blood and spent a lot of time around humans, but he never told his mate about us. He enjoyed the control he had over his mate. He knew there was another way to survive, or at least he had heard of it, but he didn't want Elizabeth to be aware of any of it, he feared she would leave him so she could be with her daughter. It was obvious he had no idea any of us had abilities, if he did I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to figure these things out.

Jule's mother was very curious about us. Our eye color, our ability to be so safely around humans without killing or changing them, and why we called each other family instead of coven. I wondered if she would be able to be reasoned with at some point. I continued to listen to both of them as closely as possible, while thinking of a way to get them to leave us while we cared for Jule and the new edition to our family. I thought perhaps a compromise would work, so I gave it a try. "I have an idea, if you would care to listen?" I paused and waited for an answer, when they stayed silent, I continued. "Emmett and Jule have left for a short vacation. They decided they wanted a bit of alone time. I know you don't want your daughter with a vampire, so, if you can wait a few short days for them to come home, you can talk to Jule and give her your opinion, but then you will have to listen to our way of life. It is a compromise. Maybe not the best, but since you love your daughter so much, I'm sure you will be able to at least listen to what we have to say. What do you think?"

I listened to both of their thoughts, they both knew they were far too outnumbered to try and win at this point, so almost simultaneously they came to the same conclusion. Elizabeth looked at Alexander and nodded. He glared at me while he spoke, "You have four days to get her home, and meet us right here in this very spot. We will be back." I wasn't sure bringing them both so close to the house would be a good idea, but I let it go for now. The important thing was they were leaving and we could get back to the rest of our family. "Four days it is, we will meet here at noon. Thank you." With that they ran back in the direction they came from I heard everyone let out a sigh of relief. Someone started to talk but I quickly raised a finger to tell them to wait a moment. When I could no longer hear our two trouble makes, I put my hand down. "Ok, now it's safe to talk."

Carlisle chimed in, "Safe or not, let's take this conversation to the house." Everyone agreed, but Esme spoke up, "I'm happy to go home, but will someone please tell me if my new grandchild and daughter-in-law are alright?" She sounded like it was absolutely killing her not to know. I chuckled, "Jule is healing up fine, Emmett is with her, and your new grandson, Liam is with Bella and Renesmee." All the women squealed with delight. Alice was bouncing up and down as she walked, "a baby boy to dress up, this will be so much fun Rose." Esme was beaming, "I was hoping Emmett would have a boy. I love my boys." Rosalie, was smiling from ear to ear, "I can't wait to see him. It will be nice to finally put a face to the little guy who moved around so much for me." I was glad to see everyone so happy. I truly wished I didn't have to give them the bad news of what I heard in Alexander's head. I decided I would wait until things calmed down a little. So we all walked into the house and waited for Bella to bring Renesmee and little Liam down to meet us.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: I am so excited by the amount of alerts I have received lately for this story. I want everyone to know that I have a lot of ideas for this story. Enough that I won't be ending it anytime soon. I now have a laptop, and that's why your seeing more frequent updates. That will continue. Please enjoy the chapter, and as always I love reviews.

Bella's POV:

After I walked out of the room with Liam with my arms, I went back to mine and Edwards old room to keep him and my daughter safe. When I walked through the door I couldn't help but laugh, Renesmee took one look at the baby and started bouncing up and down. When she was excited about something she was so much like her aunt Alice. I walked over and sat down gently next to my daughter, "Sweetheart , this is uncle Emmett and aunt Jule's baby, Liam." She very gently moved closer to us and placed her hand on my cheek to ask me a question. It was heavy in her thoughts that she needed to be quiet for the baby. I smiled at her, 'Of course you can touch him sweety, just be very gentle." Before she touched she leaned over even closer to me and whispered, "Can I show him a picture that Zafrina showed me momma?" I nodded, "yes, go ahead, I'm sure he would enjoy that." Renesmee gently placed her little hand on Liam's face, and he turned his head towards her and smiled like he knew exactly who she was.

Renesmee was happy to talk out loud for her new cousin. It was easy to see he would be a lot like Emmett. If she would stop showing him a picture he would scrunch up his little eyebrows and scowl like she really upset him. So she always said, "Sorry baby" and would start back up with the pictures. While she showed him things, sometimes they were both very quiet, and sometimes she would talk softly to him and say things like, "Zafrina is my friend, she will be your friend too. She shows me these pretty pictures. I remember them all, so I can show you." Liam watched her and listened to every word she said. I was happy the two of them were getting along so well, but I was really worried about what was going on outside. I was listening closely for shouting or sounds of fighting. Thankfully after awhile, I heard everyone walk in the house. I only heard six sets of footsteps so I knew it was safe. I looked at the two newest members of our family and smiled, "Sounds like everyone is home, let's go introduce Liam to his family."

Emmett's POV:

I was a little calmer now that I heard everyone come in. I was hoping that someone would come and fill me in on what happened outside, but it wasn't a big deal at this point. I was still sitting in the same position holding Jule's hand, watching her breathe and listening to her strong heart beat. I tried to listen to everyone downstairs as well, I needed some sort of distraction. When I heard a big pair of footsteps followed by a smaller pair, I knew Bella was walking past with my niece and son. As much as I wanted to be with him and hold him, I knew it was also important for me to be with Jule. I knew eventually someone would bring him in here to us. We had done the same thing for Renesmee because she demanded to see her parents. I knew he was in good hands with my family downstairs, and I'm sure it wouldn't take long for him to understand that as well.

I decided it was probably best not to focus on the time spent away from my son. I was going to focus on the fact that in another few days my mate would be awake and we would have the rest of forever with each other and our son. I started letting my mind wander again, and it settled back into wondering if Jule was awake enough to know I was there, or if she was in so much pain that she was fighting to stay so still and silent. I had talked to Bella about her transition a little, and she begged me not to give Jule any morphine. She had told me that it made her feel like she wasn't only being burned alive, but that she couldn't move and inch. She said it was terrifying. So I made sure that she hadn't been given any. She would still be in pain, but at least she could move if she wanted to. Not that she had, it had been quite a few hours at this point, and she hadn't so much as flinched. It was horrible to just sit here and wait. I don't know how Edward managed to do it.

Edward's POV:

As we waited patiently for Bella to make her way downstairs with Renesmee and Liam, I was listening to Emmett's thoughts from upstairs. You had to feel bad for the poor guy. He was waiting for his mate to wake up, he had no idea what had happened with her mother, and he only got to see his son for about 2 minutes. He was going out of his mind. I promised myself as soon as everyone met Liam, I would take him upstairs so Emmett could spend a little time with him, and I could tell him about Jule's mother and her mate. I was brought back out of my own thoughts when I hear a collective gasp from the women downstairs with me. I looked up to see my wife and daughter walking down the stairs. Bella was holding Liam so that everyone could get a good luck at him. I wasn't surprised by the thoughts I heard, mostly things like, 'he looks just like Emmett, look at those eyes, I can't wait to get little boy outfits.' Then I caught a little from Liam, he was a little overwhelmed by all the new people, he reached out for Renesmee and she took his little hand in hers. I heard her whisper to him, "It's OK Liam, this is our family, they love us very much." He smiled at her and it was easy to see that they were going to be very close to one another. Bella bounced him in her arms a little and he reached up and touched her face. When he made contact I saw a glimpse of Bella handing him to Esme. I was shocked, "Bella did he just show you that?" Bella looked confused, "Show me what Edward?" Then she handed him to Esme who had walked over to him and put her arms out to hold him. When I didn't answer she gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged my shoulders, maybe I was just under too much strain. I watched happily as all the women took their turns holding the baby. Rosalie hadn't seen him yet as she was making a bottle knowing he must be hungry.

Rosalie walked in just in time for Liam to begin getting very fussy. He was being help by Jasper, and he was only to happy to hand him off to a woman with a bottle. It was quite funny to watch my brother squirm, because he had no way to calm down this very unhappy child. Rosalie reached out for Liam without looking at first, and when she had him in her arms, I knew something was different. Liam calmed down right away, and Rosalie seemed to be stunned into silence. It happened so fast I didn't really get a chance to make sense of any of it. Rosalie handed the baby to Carlisle because he was closest, and Liam started wailing and reaching out for her as he watched her run into the woods.

Everyone tried to soothe the baby to absolutely no avail. Finally Esme scooped him up, sat on our rocking chair and stuck his bottle in his mouth. He tried to fight it at first, but quickly gave in to the warm liquid in his bottle, a warm body, and the soothing rocking. Everyone was talking quietly trying to figure out what had happened that upset Rosalie so much. I couldn't even answer any of their questions because she had kept her thoughts completely hidden from me. I saw it as Alice had a vision of Rosalie stopping and falling to the ground sobbing. As much as she could with out any tears. We looked at each other at the same time and I nodded my head to her silent question. She took off after Rosalie to try and calm her down. Everyone looked at me for an answer but I shook my head. Now was not the time to get into this, because I had no answers for them. We would all have to wait for Rosalie and Alice to come back for some answers.

Rosalie's POV:

When I came back in the room with the bottle for Liam, I couldn't really see him but I could hear him. Then when I went to take him from Jasper, I put the bottle down to take him gently and make sure he was wrapped warmly enough. When I finally looked at him I was stunned. Liam stopped crying the moment I had him in my arms, like he knew who I was. I couldn't hold him, I looked around and saw Carlisle close to me, so I handed him the baby and ran out the door as fast as I possibly could. I kept my thoughts blank because I didn't want Edward to hear them. I ran as fast as I could for a long time. I needed to think and I didn't want Edward to hear me, and I wasn't sure exactly how far he could hear me. When I finally thought I was far enough away I collapsed with my head in my hands. If I had the ability to cry tears, I would be. I sobbed so hard I was shaking. I couldn't even get my head to clear enough for me to think actual thoughts. I was rocking back and forth when I heard the sound of someone running towards me. I knew who it was by how light the footfalls were. Alice had followed me.

"Go away Alice." Even though I said it, I knew she would still come. She tried to give me her best hurt face, I couldn't help but smile at her which made her laugh and come sit next to me. Alice got serious then, "Why did you run off Rose? I thought you and Liam were going to be as close as you and Nessie because of how you were before he was born. I turned my head from her and stared into the woods. We were quiet for a few minutes while Alice let me collect my thoughts. I finally took a deep breath and turned towards my sister. "Alice, do you remember me telling you about my Friend Vera?" Alice thought for a moment, "The one from when you were human right, she had a little boy?" I nodded, "Yes, her son was Henry. Part of what attracted me to Emmett was how much he reminded me of that beautiful little boy." Alice looked at me with a confused look on her face, "I don't understand what this has to do with why you ran from Liam." I smiled, "Liam looks even more like Henry than Emmett did. It was like seeing my past. I felt this unrecognizable feeling when I looked at him. It terrified me, so I ran." Alice smiled at me, "I think it was probably a shock to your system. Not only do you love that little guy to pieces, but he looks like someone from your human life that meant a lot to you. I'm sure everything will be alright when it comes down to it." I couldn't help but smile, I liked the idea of things being good for everyone, including me.

/Edward's POV:

I was watching Liam and Renesmee play with Bella when I started hearing the thoughts of Rosalie and Alice came back into my mind. It seemed as if Rose had calmed down and was more than ready to meet the baby. I knew that it would be awhile until they made it back to the house because they were walking at a human pace and were quite a few miles away. I decided now was probably a good time to take Liam up to meet his parents, and tell Emmett what happened with Jule's parents. I walked over and scooped Liam up, "how would you like to go see your mommy and daddy little guy?" Liam smiled a huge smile at me, and from his thoughts I knew he not only understood who I meant, but he was overjoyed by the thought of seeing them again. I swiftly walked up the stairs to the room Jule was going through her transition and walked in.

When I walked into the room both Emmett and Liam's face lit up. He reached out for his father right away. They looked so much alike. "Hey little man, I miss you." Emmett was so gentle with his son, it was easy to see he would be an amazing father. I didn't hear a single doubt in his mind about fatherhood, he was more than ready to take on that role. I smiled at them both, "You look good as a dad, Em." He grinned at me then seemed deep in thought. "Edward, can you hear her?" He nodded towards Jule. I listened for a moment, "Yes, I can hear every thought just like before, why?" He looked at Liam for a second before answering, "I just wanted to make sure she was going to be alright, she hasn't made a sound." Edward chuckled, "Emmett, Jule and Bella talked about the transition. Apparently Bella kept quiet for my sanity. It seems Jule knew what to expect. She knows your with her, and she doesn't want to make things harder for you by screaming in pain. She is in pain Emmett, but you knew she would be." He nodded sadly, "I know, I just wish it was over for her already." I had to laugh then, "It seems your mate is not happy with me for telling you her secret. She was hoping you would just think it wasn't bad for her. Sorry Jule." Emmett laughed, thanks for bringing him up to me Edward, and for telling me about Jule even if she didn't like it." He looked at Liam again, "That's your mommy buddy, she will be awake soon, and then you can really meet her." Liam smiled and started pulling on Emmett's ear happily.

It didn't take long for Emmett to bring up the other problem, "So how did it go with Jule's mother?" I cringed internally, I knew I shouldn't keep things from him, but now wasn't the time to tell him everything. "Well they gave us four days to bring Jule to talk to them. We made a deal, they could talk to her and tell her why she shouldn't be with you, and then they would listen to our way of life. Of course Jule will already be one of us by then, so it may go even better than expected. There is a small issue with the Mate, but I want us to all talk about it together, including Jule, so it needs to wait until she has woken up." Emmett looked unsure for a moment but then nodded his head, "Yeah that's probably best, if it's something bad, I don't think I could deal with it right now. I would rather wait until we can all have a say in it." Plus I want Jule to have time with Liam before she has bad news, and she can hear us right now." I truly enjoyed seeing this mature version of Emmett, he was such a kind hearted man, and now he would be the best mate and father he could be for his family. I walked to the door, "I'm going to go downstairs and give you guys a little time alone, call if you want us to come get him, or you need something." Emmett nodded, and I walked out leaving them family alone for awhile.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: I had a request for a little of Jule's POV, so I put that in this chapter. Also I was happy to see that someone caught the little tease of Liam's power. There will be more about that in this chapter as well. Enjoy, and as always Reviews are always welcome.

Emmett's POV:

I was glad when my brother left the room and allowed me to have time with my son. I didn't want him to think of someone else as his father for the first days of his life. We were sitting on the floor together. I had him on my lap and I was telling him about his mother, how we met, how much I loved her, how incredible she was, and most importantly how much she loved him. I knew he was just as advanced as Renesmee had been, his eyes had a knowing in them. I could see a subtle change from when he was first born as well, so I knew he was growing quickly. I was looking forward to being able to talk to Carlisle about that. I'm sure he took notice to his size when he met him, and he would be able to figure out how much he has grown. I didn't want to worry to much about his growing, and the fact that he was born early. It was too much right now.

I must have been in my own head for too long, because Liam was pulling on my ear again. "Sorry little man, I have an idea, how about we give mommy a kiss on the cheek so she knows you're here with her." Liam gave me the biggest smile I've seen yet and automatically reached for Jule. I walked him over to her and he very lightly placed his little puckered lips to her cheek. Then he looked back at me and smiled like he was so proud of himself for being gentle with her. I was so proud of my son. He looked so much like me, but I could see Jule in him as well, and more than just their shared eye color. When we were playing you could tell he would be a little prankster just like me. If I looked away from him for even a second, he would grab my ear or my hair, and when I looked at him he had this little smile, like haha I got you. It was too cute. I hoped Jule knew we were both here with her.

Jule's POV:

I seemed to float in and out of awareness as I laid in the bed. I was completely aware of the terrible pain coursing through my veins. I felt like someone had put acid in my veins. I had never felt such pain. I wanted to die, anything was better then the pain. I felt like I was being burned alive, like this was a punishment. If it wasn't for the fact that I kept hearing recognizable voices, I think I would have forgotten why it was worth it to feel such terrible pain and why I should stay quiet. For instance, I knew it when Edward told Emmett that I was mad at him for spilling the beans about the reason I was so quiet and still. After that I must have gone somewhat unconscious again because the next thing I knew I felt tiny little lips on my cheek. I knew it was Liam because I heard his little happy coos after Emmett would say something. I had a hard time concentrating on anything except the pain, until that kiss. It was easier to stay still and think past the pain when I listened to my soon to be husband and our son playing on the floor. I was having a hard time remembering what Liam looked like. That bothered me, shouldn't I be able to remember my son's face?

I felt the pain start to drag me into unconsciousness again, but this time I fought it. I wanted to listen to the happy sounds of my son, and the velvet voice of Emmett. Emmett, the man I love, the man who made me a mother. I was in pain, but it was all worth it because in the end I would have my Emmett forever. We would watch our son grow and we could have him forever as well. The pain was nothing when I thought about the outcome. I wondered how everyone reacted when they met him. I was sad that I missed that. I was hoping Renesmee had been there, so she could show it to me, that would be nice. That brought another thought into my head, would Liam have a power, would I? That was the last thing I remembered thinking before the pain dragged me back down into the abyss.

Edward's POV:

I was reading Renesmee one of her favorite stories when I heard Emmett call my name. I looked down at my beautiful daughter, "Ness, I have to go help uncle Emmett for a minute, do you mind finishing this in a few minutes?" She shook her no, and hopped down from my lap. She walked over to Alice and asked her if she could help her shop online. She was a lot like Alice when it came to shopping. I smiled and headed upstairs to where my brother was. I walked in the door to find Emmett looking very uncomfortable. "What's up Emmett, is everything alright?" He looked at me like he was having a terrible internal debate. "Liam has a dirty diaper, that apparently came out of his clothing, and I wanted to clean him up but I don't want to leave Jule." He then turned Liam so his back was to me and I saw the mess that was all over the baby's legs, and my brother's shirt. I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh man, that is a problem. I'll get him cleaned up and bring you a rag and a shirt bro." Emmett kissed Liam's forehead then carefully handed him over to me, as soon as Liam was in my arms he placed his little hand on my cheek and I got another glimpse from him, it was of me getting drenched when he decided to start splashing in the water. I wasn't sure what to make of it, because he hadn't had a bath yet, so how would he know what it's like? It then dawned on me that our little Liam had a power. I remembered how I saw Bella hand him over to Esme just before she actually did it. I smiled, "Emmett, I think your little guy has a power." Emmett smiled, "Really what is it?" I looked down at Liam and smiled at him, "It seems just like Renesmee he has to be touching the person, but twice now I've seen something happen before it occurred. Now we have two people who can see the future, I'm sure Alice will be pleased." Emmett walked over to Liam and kissed his head again with a look of awe on his face, "Your so special little man, yes you are." Liam smiled a big smile back at his father, he seemed pretty pleased with himself. I smiled, "OK Liam, let's go get you cleaned up."

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the bathtub. I let it fill up until there was about 3 inches of water on the bottom. I got all of the things I would need to clean him up, baby shampoo and soap, a towel, then I gently sat Liam in the water. As soon as he was in he started patting the water softly at first and then harder until he was giggling with excitement and I was soaked. Just like I saw in the little vision I got. It was exactly right. "Well, it seems you got it just right buddy, good job." He answered with a smile and more splashing. I let him have his fun for awhile, and then I quickly cleaned him up and wrapped him in a towel. I grabbed an extra towel, and wet a washcloth and then I walked into the room Emmett and Jule shared and grabbed a shirt out of his closet. I took everything into Emmett so he could clean up, and told him how spot on Liam was with his vision.

I then took the baby into the makeshift nursery Esme had set up, that Alice had thoroughly stocked with clothing to get him dressed. I was just about to grab a diaper when Alice stormed in. "Give me that baby, I saw what you were about to put him in and it is a fashion disaster." I rolled my eyes but gave her the baby. Before I left I stopped at the door, "By the way Alice, your nephew seems to have an ability quite like yours." She barely acknowledged my comment, so I continued, "If he is touching someone he can see there future." That did it, "What? Seriously?" I didn't even get a chance to answer before she was bouncing up and down. "Your special just like me buddy. That's awesome." I laughed and walked out of the room, I was glad to see Alice so excited.

Alice's POV:

I was so excited to put Liam in something that was fashionable. Edward was going to put him in a purple shirt with green sweat pants just because they were closest. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that vision, and that's difficult to do with no heartbeat, so I ran right upstairs to save my poor nephew from a fashion emergency. I happily put him in a pair of stylish jeans with a cute t-shirt that says I love my aunt. I figured it was only right since I had saved him from a disaster. I was so excited that Liam had a power like mine. From what Edward had told me, the only real difference so far was the Liam had to be touching the person to get a vision about them. I wondered if his gift would grow in time, or if it would always be like this. After I had him comfortably dressed, I took him downstairs, because although he wasn't crying yet, he was starting to get a little fussy. He hadn't eaten in awhile so I was sure he was hungry.

When we got downstairs everyone was out. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was at Emmett and Jule's new house putting the finishing touches on the baby's room. Bella and Edward took Renesmee back to the cottage for a nap, and Rosalie had gone out for a hunt. I called out for Jasper to see where he was. He walked in from the kitchen with a bottle in hand, "I heard him getting a little unhappy upstairs so I figured you would need this." I smiled at him, 'Your such a good uncle, Jazz." He smiled and put his arms out, "Do you mind if I hold him for a little while." I happily handed him over and we all sat down on the couch. I watched while Jasper fed Liam, he was so gentle with him. Liam was quick to finish the bottle and as it was just about empty his eyes closed, and his mouth opened to make a little 'o' shape. "Guess what Edward told me about the baby upstairs." Jasper looked over at me and raised one eyebrow in question. "Liam can see the future just like me. If he touches someone, he can see a little into their future. I wonder how long it would have taken us to figure it out if Edward couldn't read his thoughts." Jasper smirked, "I bet your loving that." I smiled and nodded, "It's cool that he has a gift like mine. He is such a little cutie. It's nice to have another baby around the house." Jasper was smiling and rubbing his thumb lightly across Liam's little hand. "What are you thinking about Jazz?" He didn't answer at first, just kept smiling and rubbing the baby's hand. Then he looked up at me and chuckled, "He is so unbelievably calm right now, I'm kind of basking in it. Everyone has been so tense lately waiting for him to be born that its nice to have some calm emotions hitting me. I'm loving how mellow this kid is, except when he's hungry. He sure knows how to let that be known." We both laughed and watched Liam sleep. Even though I couldn't feel his emotions like Jasper could, It was easy for me to see how calm they both were, and feel the same way.


	17. Chapter 17

Emmett's POV:

It had been almost exactly three days since Liam was born, which meant every minute that passed that Jule was lying on the bed unmoving with her heart still beating was a minute closer to me losing my mind completely. I asked Alice to try and hash out a time frame for me, but when she didn't figure it out fast enough I got frustrated, and she yelled at me that she wasn't a crystal ball. I had felt terrible that I upset my sister, and even worse that I didn't know when Jule would be awake. I hadn't even seen Liam for the past day or so. Bella had been keeping him at the cottage with Renesmee because apparently there was some weirdness with Rosalie and the baby. I just didn't have the mind frame to deal with it right now.

I was tempted to ask Bella and Edward to bring Liam over and let him touch his mother. Although I doubted highly that he could give me a time frame, I figured I would feel better if he could just see her

future enough that Edward could see her awake. It was killing me to sit here helpless. I looked at the clock for the hundredth time, and sighed. I squeezed Jule's hand again, "Jule, love, if you can hear me I hope it's over for you soon. Our little guy is waiting to meet you." Just as I said that, Jule's heart sped up and I called for Carlisle.

Jule's POV:

I was thinking past the pain as usual, I have no idea how long I had been in pain, I lost track of time because of floating in and out of consciousness. Recently though, it became easier to focus on things. Emmett's hand in mine, his sweet voice in my ear. I took Bella's advice, and began counting Emmett's breaths, and that helped to keep me more grounded to reality. The pain didn't seem to change, which I suppose was a good thing, I don't think I could have dealt with more pain. There was a lot of new things I could focus on recently, I heard cars driving on the highway, I heard everyone downstairs moving around. Something that really bothered me was the sounds I could not hear, like my sons fluttering heart. I hadn't heard it once since I started hearing these new things, and I didn't understand why. Shouldn't that be easy to hear? If I could hear cars so far away it must be easy to hear his tiny heart beating. I tried not to focus on that too much. It made me feel like I was panicking when I did.

I started to focus on Emmett's breathing again. It was calming me down, and then the pain changed, slowly but surely I felt it leaving my finger tips and toes. I could definitely feel them, and they were pain free. The only problem with that was as the pain slowly left my body, it was centering in my chest. It felt as though every bit of the burning just tripled in my chest. Soon after that began, the pain in my chest became unbearable. I tried so hard to ignore it but I couldn't think past it until I heard Emmett's voice again, "Jule, love, if you can hear me I hope it's over for you soon. Our little guy is waiting to meet you." As soon as he said that my heart beat tripled in pace. I heard Emmett call for Carlisle. I heard the door open and footsteps when he walked in the room. Emmett sounded panicked, "Her heart just started racing, is she alright?" Carlisle chuckled, "You are more like Edward than you know Emmett. Yes she will be fine, this is the end." If I could have sighed at that point without screaming I would have. He said 'the end' that was the most amazing thing I had ever heard, after 'will you be my wife' and 'your having a baby', that meant I would be with my family soon. As fast as the pain in my chest came, and my heart started racing, it seemed to stop. Shortly after Carlisle said it was almost over, my heart beat sputtered once, twice, and then stopped all together.

I was unbelievably relieved when the pain stopped I laid on the bed with my eyes closed for longer than I'm sure I needed. I felt Emmett's hand take mine, and it felt so different. He and I were the same temperature now, Bella had warned me about this too. She had gotten upset because she and Edward were the same temperature and it didn't click at first. I slowly opened my eyes and was absolutely amazed at what I saw. Things were so different. I could see everything, the grains in the wood, specs of dust flying around, and best of all when I turned my head, I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. My human eyes did not do this man justice. He smiled at me and I was in awe, all I could do was stare into his beautiful eyes. I couldn't wrap my head around this god like creature being mine for the rest of forever. He seemed to be waiting for something from me, so I smiled at him. When he smiled in return it lit the entire room up, I couldn't think of anything but his face in that moment.

Emmett chuckled after a few moments, "Love, do you want to sit up?" I nodded my head and then I was upright, the movement was instantaneous. I was a little freaked out and Emmett must have noticed, because he frowned. Even frowning the man was beautiful. I smiled at him to try and reassure him. He sat next to me on the bed, "Are you feeling alright love?" I thought for a moment, other than things being a little weird, I felt fine. "Yeah, I think so. Wow, I sound weird." Emmett laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "You sound lovely as usual Jule." He leaned in slowly to kiss me, and I think I lost my intelligent thinking ability for a moment because I wrapped my leg over his, wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him as hard as I could. I didn't realize I had done anything wrong until he stiffened under me, "Jule love, loosen the grip, ow." I looked at him like he was out of his mind, and then realized I would be stronger than him for a little while. I sat straight again, "Sorry." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, "Don't apologize, being broken by you is a hell of a way to go."

Carlisle came back into my line of vision then, "Jule, how are you feeling? You seem very in control of yourself, much like Bella was. My thought is that since you both chose this life, and had time to prepare, you were both able to skip the newborn year." I smiled at him and looked at Emmett, "I was really hoping I would skip that, and just be able to be with you." Emmett smiled and kissed the top of my head. I was anxious to see Liam, but I had a question that I need answered first. 'Why haven't I hear the baby, where is he, is everything alright?" Emmett looked a little uncomfortable, "Apparently there is some issues with Rosalie, I don't know what it is, no one has filled me in, but Bella has been keeping him at the cottage with her and Nessie. He is absolutely fine, and he can't wait to meet you." I smiled at the last part, it was nice to know he knew who his mommy was. Then I remembered the rest of the statement, "Wait, what issue with Rosalie, they were close, before he was born what happened?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want to know the details until you were awake, I figured we should deal with it together." I just smiled and nodded my head .

I was more than willing to sty sitting in Emmetts arms forever, but I wanted to see my son. "Can we go see the baby now?" Emmett looked at Carlisle, and then back at me "I have no doubt that you will be able to keep yourself calm around him, but I think we should have you hunt first. Edward did the same with Bella, and it just seemed to make things easier." As soon as he mentioned hunting, my throat started to burn terribly. I knew it was the best option, but I was really nervous. I looked at Emmett, and nodded my head, I'm sure he could tell I was nervous. I took a deep breath and stood up next to the man I would spend the rest of my eternity with. "Well, teach me how hunt, Mr. Grizzly bear hunter." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, "You will be fine, don't worry." I trusted him, but I was still worried. Here goes my first act as a vampire.

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I felt it was an important part of the story. The next chapter will be Jule's first hunt and of course more of baby Liam. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Liam's Pov:

I'm little, I know this because all the people around me are much higher then I am. One of them is smaller than the rest, but she is still bigger than I am. She told me she is my cousin Nessie, I like playing with her. She makes me laugh and shares her toys with me. She told me the bigger people are my family and they love me. I started out by staying in a big huge place with lots of windows, I liked it there because someone would always take me to see my mommy and daddy. I met my grandpa Carlisle, I like him a lot but I don't like it when he makes me stay real still so he can measure me, it's boring. Grandma Esme is great, she showed me lots of different pictures, she said they were for my room and a few times she let me point to what I wanted, I always picked the ones with the brightest colors. Aunt Bella has been very nice to me too, that's Nessie's mommy. Uncle Edward is great! I never have to want something by crying, he just always knows, It's a neat trick. Uncle Jasper always helps me fall asleep when I'm sad, he always calms me down. Aunt Alice is one of my favorites, she call's me her little buddy and says we are a lot alike because of the things I see when I touch my family.

It seems like I have been at this new small place for a very long time. Ever since my Rosalie ran away from me, I haven't seen her, or mommy, or daddy. I knew she was my Rosalie because I remember her voice, she talked to me all the time, almost as much as mommy and daddy did before I could see them. I was so happy when I finally got to meet her, but she ran away and that made me so sad. I haven't seen her since, I miss her. Not as much as my mommy and daddy though. I cry everyday for them, usually Nessie pats my arms and tells me to play with her but at night when she falls asleep I just can't stop crying. That's why Uncle Jasper comes over to rock me to sleep. It always works because before I know it I'm awake and so is Nessie. My grandpa Carlisle came over yesterday and brought me a new bottle, I took it right away because the stuff in my bottles tastes so good. He tricked me, there was white stuff in this bottle, I know because I spit it right out. I looked at grandpa like he tried to kill me, why would he feed me that stuff. Grandpa laughed, "I guess Mr. Liam here doesn't like formula any more than Ness did." Everyone around started laughing but I cried because I was hungry. Aunt Alice came dancing in with my normal bottle, "I saw that we would be needing this, here you go buddy." I smiled big at her and took my bottle.

Everyone around seemed different when I woke up today. Every time I cried for my mommy and daddy today they would smile and say soon. After awhile, It was just Nessie, and Aunt Bella in the house with me again. I was laying on the floor next to my cousin slamming a block on the ground, when uncle Edward came home. I looked up at him and smiled, he made pretty sounds from his big nano. He picked me right up, "Come on Bella, Jule has woken up. I'm sure she will feel better knowing he is close, and Rosalie is out for the day. It should be alright until we sort things out." I remembered my mommy and daddy in the room at the big house and Uncle Edward smiled, "That's right big guy, we are going to go see your mommy and daddy. It's still going to be a little while, but after today you can see them whenever you want." I started wiggling in his arms I wanted my mommy right now. At least he said it would be soon.

Jule's POV:

After letting me calm down my nerves a little, Emmett asked me if I wanted to go out the front door, or jump. I had no idea, "Um, which is easier?" He laughed and ran to the window, before I knew it, I was standing at the window watching his feet hit the ground effortlessly. He looked up at me and smiled, "Just jump love, it will be easy, you'll see." I didn't give myself time to think, I smiled at him and jumped. It was effortless. I even seemed to jump a little too much because I landed past him. "That was fun." He laughed and grabbed my hand. We were running through the woods at an incredible speed. We ran next to the river behind the house. We ran for probably 30 minutes. I never got tired, nothing ached, it was an incredible feeling.

Emmett stopped and told me to let my senses fly. I closed my eyes and suddenly smelled something that I knew was an animal. It wasn't completely appealing, but it was a nice smell. Emmett chuckled, "Which way love?" I started running straight ahead and he laughed again, but didn't comment. The next thing I knew I came up on a big black bear at the river fishing. I didn't even wait for Emmett, I crouched and sprang onto it's back. My teeth sank into his flesh it was like biting into butter. The taste going down my throat was incredible. It took awhile before I was finished with it. Finally I looked at Emmett, "How did I do?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I was terrified, but you did amazing. I can't believe you chose the bear, There were deer closer, and you ran right past them." I shrugged, "he was the first thing I smelled that I liked, I guess I'm a grizzly hunter too." Emmett laughed again and pulled me in for a kiss. "Are you still thirsty or was that guy filling enough for you?" I thought for a moment, my throat still burned but I felt full. I nodded my head. He told me to hang on for a min while he went and hunted. I ran behind him anyway and watched him take down three deer. It was incredibly sexy to watch my man hunt, I wanted to throw him down in the grass, but I wanted to see my son, No, I needed to see my son. I looked at Emmett, walked over and kissed his lips passionately, then pulled away and said, "Lets go see our baby."

When we got back to the big house I could hear everyone inside, including one very unhappy screaming baby. I looked at Emmett and he just shrugged. As we walked faster to get inside I started to get nervous again. When we walked through the door Jasper said, "Thank goodness, he just won't calm down, we tried feeding him and burping him, changing his diaper. Edward finally got a good look at his thoughts, they are filled with thoughts of Jule. You too Emmett, but he is mentally screaming for Jule." I waited a moment and took a deep breath, I knew I didn't need it, but it steadied my nerves. I walked over to Jasper and smiled, Liam's eyes were squeezed shut so he wasn't aware we were in the room yet. "Hey my little angel, what's with all the yelling?" As soon as I said that his eyes shot open and his little hands were outstretched and grasping for me. I took him in my arms and held him as close as possible. He snuggled into my neck and was sniffing me and sniffling back tears at the same time. I rocked him back and forth and kissed his tiny forehead, "Mommy's here Liam, I'll never leave you again." When he looked at me I was shocked by the brightness of his blue eyes. He grabbed onto my shirt and I had a feeling it would be awhile until he let go. I was blissfully happy with that thought.

Emmett's POV:

After watching Jule hunt I felt a little better. It was way too stressful to think of her with a grizzle bear, but he didn't have a chance, she landed right on his back and he barely got a growl out before she was draining him of all his blood. She was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. Rosalie was a beauty, there was no questioning that, everyone thought so, but Jule, she was stunning. Looking at her for the first time as a vampire after she had woken up, was something I couldn't put into words. This exquisite woman was not only my mate, but the mother of my incredible son. I could never love anyone as much as I loved her. She literally took my breath away.

When we got back to the house and she took Liam in her arms, I would have cried if I could. Watching the two of them together was like nothing I have ever experienced. My beautiful mate, my son, my family felt more than complete now. I was happier than I could ever remember being, this was what pure bliss felt like. I walked over and put my arms around the two of them, I kissed Jule and then the top of Liam's head. They smiled at me with an identical smile. Jule was looking at Liam a little oddly then, "What's wrong love?" She looked at me, and then back at Liam, "He looks so big, is he alright? I mean he seems to be bigger than Renesmee was in the pictures." I had to admit I was a little worried about that as well so I looked at Carlisle, "Is he ok? Did you look him over?" Carlisle chuckled, "Your son was only slightly bigger than Renesmee was when he was born. Although we will keep track of his growth for awhile, I would be willing to bet he grew faster because is a male. That is the difference we weren't aware of. I'm quite confident that he will be just fine, and will catch up to Nessie in no time." We both sagged with relief, I hadn't even thought of his being a male as a reason.

After we had all sat down and begun to relax and get to know each other again Alice came in and was bouncing up and down. "Emmett, did you tell Jule about his gift? Can I tell her? Please?" I had to laugh she was so excited, "alright pixie, you can tell her." Jule's eyes got wide and she looked down at the baby, she had no idea Liam had a gift. Alice ran over and kneeled in front of them both, Liam smiled at her and she smiled back. "My little buddy here is just like me. Well, not exactly, he is kind of like Nessie too." Jule raised an eyebrow at her. I laughed and nudged Alice, "Be more specific would you please." Alice laughed again, "He can see people's futures, but he has to be touching them. It probably would have been awhile before we knew, but Edward thought he was going crazy until he realized it was Liam doing it." Jule looked down and Liam in awe, "Look how special you are my little angel. You can see what's going to happen. That is so cool." Then she leaned towards me and whispered, "You know that could pose a problem when he gets older. He can see what we will say and lie, or change the way he asks. We will have to watch him." We all chuckled and looked at my son, "You'll be a good boy with your gift won't you buddy." Liam looked me right in the eye and nodded his head. I had no doubt that he understood what I meant. I wanted to get to the bottom of the craziness with Liam and Rosalie, but decided it could wait for later. Right now I just wanted to enjoy my family.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward's POV:

I was happily watching Jule and Emmett enjoying time with their son. I knew they needed time to enjoy him, but the reality was we still had some situations to deal with. The Rosalie situation we could easily deal with later, I had seen the conversation between Alice and Rose in Alice's thoughts, and I knew that would work out somehow. The problem was that tomorrow at noon, we had to take Jule to see her mother. Everyone except Jule knew that she would have to go to them tomorrow, it was about time she knew. Even worse was, I was the only one who knew what was actually in Alexander's head. I took a deep breath, "I need to talk to everyone, it's important." Everyone came into the room and took a spot where they could see me. I looked around and noticed Rosalie was not in the room, I decided I would find her later and fill her in, it seemed we needed to talk anyway.

"_First of all, Jule, you need to know what happened with your mother the day Liam was born. After we told her there was an emergency, she followed us here." I heard Jule gasp saw Emmett squeeze her shoulders reassuringly. "She didn't believe the story we gave to her. We calmed the situation down the best we could, but we had to promise her that you would come and talk to her tomorrow at noon. In exchange, she has promised to let us talk to her and explain our ways. I saw into her mind, and it seems she is more than willing to listen." I saw Jule smile the tiniest bit and I could hear in her thoughts how much she wanted her mother to be in her life, and accept her grandson and future son-in-law. I had to smile at the scene she had in her mind, of her and Emmett holding hands while her mother chased Liam around the yard. I hated to bring up the problems only I knew about, but it was time._

"_We do have a few problems that I haven't told anyone about. I wasn't trying to keep it from anyone, but I thought it was best to talk about it as a family, and since two members of our family have been unavailable, I waited until now." The identical smile that radiated from Jule and Emmett by my words did not go unnoticed by me. Carlisle stepped up next to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "We understand Edward, just let us in on it now." I nodded and continued, "First off, Alexander knew who we are, or at least he had heard of us. He knew we lived off animal blood, and never told Elizabeth. She honestly has no idea there is another way to live, so I think that will work to our advantage. He feels if she knows another way of life , she would leave him to be with you Jule." Jule looked up from playing with Liam's hands, "Really? He's keeping things from her?" I nodded again, "Yes, he wants to keep some sentiment of control over her. As I said though, I think once she hears the entire truth, she will want to be with you Jule. Also, being as your already a vampire, she has already lost, so I'm hoping for a good outlook. Everyone started smiling, and thinking things like 'well that's not so bad'. I put up my hand to get the attention of my family._

"_I'm sorry to say that is not the worst of it. Alexander is not willing to let Elizabeth go if it comes down to it. It became apparent to me that he did not realize any of us had gifts, because he was thinking quite openly. He has no idea how, but he is trying to figure out a way to destroy our family. The first thought was that Renesmee was an immortal child, thankfully Jasper through that thought right out the window when he told him the Volturri had already found out about her, and that she is half human." Jule looked down at Liam and then back at me, "Will he bring them here? I mean if he see's Liam, will he go to the Volturri?" I shook my head, "No I don't believe so, since he knows you were human, I'm sure he will figure out that Liam and Renesmee are alike. He doesn't seem to want to involve them for some reason, but he is definitely not going to leave quietly." Carlisle spoke then, "Well, hopefully we will be able to talk to him, and show we are of no threat to him. I don't think it has to come to a fight." Everyone happily agreed, and we let the subject drop for now. _

_Jule's POV:_

_I was worried about my mother seeing me tomorrow, but I was optimistic that we could work something out. Right now I had some questions for Edward about Liam. "Edward, can you tell me a little more about Liam's gift?" He walked over and held his arms out for my son, I happily handed him to his uncle, and I could tell Liam was happy to go to him. "Honestly, at first I truly thought I was just stressed. The first time I saw it, Bella was holding him and when he touched her face, I saw her handing him over to Esme. Then she did it. I thought she had just had the thought herself, so I let it go. Then I saw it again when he touched my face, and I saw myself drenched from giving him a bath. Knowing he hadn't yet had a bath, I had a feeling he could see into the future, and then it happened in the exact way he saw. I have been watching him, and he has seen quite a few things since then as well, but only when he is touching someone." I was excited that he had a gift. My special little guy. Thank goodness for Edward, or we wouldn't even know about it. "Do you think he will only ever see a few moments into the future, or do you think he will be able to see more as he grows?" Edward seemed to be thinking and so Carlisle stepped in, "I have a feeling this is just the beginning of his gift. However, we will have to wait, it may only be that small glimpse, but perhaps it will grow and he will see as far as Alice sometimes does." I walked over to Edward, and bent down to kiss Liam's his little head, "I guess we will have to wait and see little guy." He smiled up at me with his dazzling little smile, he was born with all of his teeth just like Ness was. _

_I walked away to sit next to Emmett on the couch, and Liam started wailing. I got to Edward in about a second and had my screaming child in my arms. I rocked him and cooed, "Oh sweety, what's wrong, don't cry." He continued to cry and started squirming in my arms. I quickly checked his diaper, it was clean. Alice brought in a bottle, and he refused it. I looked at Edward, "I'm not saying it's OK for me to ask you this, but please, what does he need? He sounds like he is in so much pain." Edward smiled, "It's perfectly fine to want to know what's wrong with your son." He listened past his screams for a few moments before stiffening, "Jule, his head is filled with thoughts of Rosalie. He was always thinking of you and Emmett before you woke up, but she was still in his thoughts. I think now that he has you, he is upset she didn't come with, sort of a package deal in his mind." _

_I felt terrible, I was confused, did my son think Rosalie was his mother? Was he unhappy to have me instead of her? Edward quickly stopped me, "No, no Jule. He does not think of Rosalie as a mother, not at all. It's hard to describe, but it's like he feels possessive over her. He misses her, and doesn't understand why she has not come back." I looked at Liam and hugged him closer, "To be honest, I don't understand why she has stayed away either. Can someone fill me in? I mean when I was pregnant she talked to him all the time, and he loved it he moved around so much. What happened?" Edward looked at Alice, "Do you want to tell her what you know?" Alice looked down at the floor and shrugged, "Honestly Rosalie didn't tell me very much, just a very tiny bit of how she was feeling." Just then the door opened, and Rosalie walked in, "Maybe I can explain."_

_Rosalie's POV:_

_I was walking back to the house to talk to Edward, like I had promised Alice I would do when she called me, when I hear Liam screaming. I started to turn around until I heard Jule ask why he was crying. When Edward said, "His head is filled with thoughts of Rosalie", I listened a little longer and heard him say Liam's thoughts were possessive of me. Then Jule began asking why I wasn't around and I felt horrible. Why was I doing this to them, and to myself? Apparently he wanted to be around me just as much as I wanted to be around him. So I walked into the house, "Maybe I can explain." Jule and everyone else turned to look at me, and Liam cried louder and reached for me. I walked over to Jule, "May I?" She handed him to me and he stopped crying immediately. I rocked him gently back and forth, and whispered, "I missed you too."_

_I turned towards everyone, "I'm not sure I know how to explain my actions, but I'll do my best. Jule, did Emmett ever tell you my story?" She nodded her head, "Most of it, yes, but he left out the more terrible details." I smiled, "Yes, he is a gentleman like that. Something I am sure he left out, is where I was that evening." She nodded so I continued, "I was with my good friend Vera that evening, she had just had a son, Henry. He was the most beautiful child I had ever seen, dark brown hair, dimples, always smiling. I was very Jealous of Vera. When I found Emmett, he reminded me so much of little Henry, it's a big part of the reason I brought him to Carlisle. When I saw Liam for the first time, it was even worse, he looked identical to Henry, and he was Emmett's son. It was all just to much to bare." Jule looked confused for awhile, and then she found her voice, "So, because you always wanted to have children, and Liam looks like this Henry, and Emmett, you feel a motherly pull to him? That's why you had to leave?" I didn't know what to say, I was terrified to tell them all how I truly felt, although I could see it on Edwards face that he was the only one who really understood, because he could hear my thoughts. _

_I tried to focus on Liam, the sound of his heartbeat, his soft skin against mine, his sweet smell. I just didn't want to admit what was truly in my head, because it terrified me. How could I explain these odd feelings to anyone in my family, they would never understand. Then Liam brought his chubby little hand up to my cheek and smiled. Edward chuckled, and started shaking his head, "I don't think it's going to be a problem Rose. Liam can see the future when he touches someone, and he has just proven he can see much farther into the future than we thought." I was confused, I had no idea what to think of anything Edward just said. _


	20. Chapter 20

Emmett's POV:

At this point I was more than a little confused. First my son is screaming because he misses my ex wife. Then she walks in, he stops crying as if on cue and she explains that because he looks like this child from her past, she has been staying away. Edward just saw my three day old son having a vision into the future. He just didn't mention how far into the future. The hardest part for me was when he looked at Rose and said, 'I don't think it's going to be a problem Rose. Liam can see the future when he touches someone, and he has just proven he can see much farther into the future than we thought.' What the hell is going on in this house. Finally I found my voice enough to clear my throat and say, "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but would someone mind elaborating the tiniest bit on what just happened."

Rosalie was still holding Liam, and he was happily smiling and cooing at her, Edward was shaking his head. I was getting very upset, and wanted some explanations. No one said a thing, everyone was looking at anything but Rosalie and Liam, except Jule and I. We were glued to the picture in front of us, it was becoming clear something wasn't quite right. Finally I stood up and walked over to Rosalie. "Rose, seriously what the hell is going on? If you don't feel motherly towards him, how do you feel? I don't get it." She wouldn't look at me, she just kept staring at Liam, and then she turned her head to look at Edward. I followed her glance, and watched Edward shrug his shoulders. I was furious at this point, and I growled. "No! You will not talk to him through your head. Edward, you need to start telling me what my son saw, now!" Every inch of my body was shaking, I was so upset.

I looked back at Jule, and she looked like she was moments away from snapping as well. I took my son out of Rosalie's arms and walked back to the couch. I sat next to my mate with my son pulling on my ear, that seemed to be his favorite pass time with me. I took a few calming breaths, "Alright Rose, sit down and start talking, please." She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. Edward cleared his throat, "I think I may be able to explain. I can read both Liam, and Rosalie's thoughts, and I'm the one who saw the vision. I don't think even Rosalie completely understands what's happening and I at least have a theory." I nodded my head, at this point I didn't care who was talking, but I needed some answers. Jule reached for our son and I handed him over, I think he just made her feel better.

Edward stood up, "OK, let me start with Liam. For one thing, think about how much he moved for Rosalie before he was born. Then I saw how possessive he felt about Rose and how much he missed her. We have to remember we don't know a ton about our little half breeds above what age they will stop growing. Renesmee and Liam seem fairly different even in that aspect. So what if there are things we don't even know about?" Carlisle went to stand next to Edward and he had a very odd look on his face, "Edward, son, what exactly are you thinking?" Rosalie looked even more confused than the rest of us did, and I felt sorry for her because she looked horrified with herself. "Rose, whatever it is, we will work it out. Please don't be worried." She smiled at me, but it wasn't her normal smile.

Edward continued, "My theory is going to sound very odd to everyone, but just hear me out. The wolves have something they call imprinting. When basically they find the person they are meant to be with, and they are tied together for life." He looked around the room to see what Nessie was doing, she was out like a light. "As you all know, Jacob has imprinted on Nessie, when Bella was pregnant, she wanted Jake around all the time. That was because of Ness. My theory is that half breed males of our kind can Imprint as well. I think Liam Imprinted on Rosalie from the moment he heard her voice. I think Rosalie feels so strongly towards him, because the object of the Imprint, always falls in love as well. Although, it isn't love yet, it's nothing like that, but I believe they were meant to be together."

Rosalie looked even paler than usual, and very confused. "So, Liam imprinted on me, and I can sort of feel that bond, so I feel it too?" Edward smiled and nodded his head. Finally Jule found her voice, "Edward, how did you get this idea, I mean, what did Liam see?" Edward chuckled, "That's the best part, Liam must have always known it, because his thoughts got very smug after he had the vision. It was pretty short, and quite a few years down the road, he looked full grown to me. It was he and Rosalie in a very romantic embrace. They both seemed very happy." Rosalie was looking at Edward with a very odd look on her face, "So what Edward, I'm in love with an infant?" Edward only shook his head sadly at her, "Rosalie, do you feel like your in love?" She slowly shook her head no, "But I feel something strong, that I can't explain." Edward out his arms out and shrugged, "Well there you go. "

Jule's POV:

I was a lot less upset about the situation than I thought I should be. I love Rosalie like family, and she deserved to be happy. Why couldn't it be with my son? He's young, but it's not romantic yet, and at least they would both be taken care of. I actually felt kind of happy about it, but Rosalie looked horrified. "Hey Rose." She slowly turned her head to look at me, it seemed like she was afraid I was about to bite her head off. "Calm down, I'm not upset. I think it's actually kind of cool. I love you both, you will make each other happy, you will both always be taken care What more could I want?" She was quiet at first, then she looked surprised and finally she found the ability to speak. "What if I can't do it? I don't want this life, what If I make him miserable like I did Emmett?" Edward stepped back in, "Rosalie, I can hear your thoughts and we both know it's not going to happen. You already feel more complete than you ever have, I think you and Liam will be just fine. Besides, you have years before it will even matter."

Bella had been quiet for the entire conversation but it seemed like she was about to burst. "Bella, are you alright?" She laughed, "Yeah I just want to say something to you and Rosalie. First Jule, it is an amazing thing this imprinting, the pull they have to each other is amazing. Rosalie, I have no doubt that once you have your true mate, that you will take to this life, and find your happiness." I think both Rosalie and myself were very touched by her words. I felt pretty good about the whole thing. I wanted everyone in my family to be happy. I looked for Emmett and found him holding Liam in the corner. "Emmett, are you alright?" He looked over at me and smiled, "yeah I'm ok, I was just having a little talk with my son. Explaining how he has to take care of his mate when he gets older, right Liam?" Liam was smiling widely as usual and then he held his arms out towards Rosalie. She walked over and held him close. Then the most amazing thing happened, Liam spoke his first word, well words. "My Rose." Rosalie smiled at him like he was the only person in the room, "Yeah that's right Liam, I'm your Rose."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated. I got a new puppy and she decided chewing on my laptops power cord was a good idea. I had to wait until it was fixed. This will be chapter one of a double posting to make up for the time. I hope you enjoy and as always please review, it would mean a lot.

Jule's POV:

I was quickly becoming excited that I never had to sleep. There was so much going on, and things that needed to be discussed. Liam was much happier now that he had everyone in his life that he wanted. Emmett was constantly glowing, a proud new dad, soon to be married again, we were both two of the happiest people in the entire world. I was even feeling optimistic about the upcoming meeting with my mom, although I was still incredibly nervous. Today is the morning of the day we will go to meet her. Emmett and I are lounging on the couch in the living room, Liam and Renesmee are on the floor playing together and I love watching them. It's a nice switch from Emmett and his constant sports.

Esme drifted into the house after being gone for a few hours, and seemed to be bouncing. I smiled up at her, "Well aren't you in an incredible mood. What's up?" Esme simply squealed, "It's done, everything is in. You have to come see it." It took me a few moments to register what she was saying, "The house? You finished it? What about Liam's room?" She smiled and looked at her grandson with so much love in her eyes, "It's finished, he actually picked out the colors. We asked him while you were still changing." I looked at Liam and smiled, "Did you help grandma pick things out for your new room?" He smiled and without looking away from his toys, "I helped." It was easy to see he was very proud of himself. Ever since he said his first words he was talking at an increasing rate. Little by little he was picking up new words. He was progressing by the hour instead of the day like Renesmee had.

I took Emmett's hand in mine, he picked Liam up, and we ran to our new house. Liam giggled the entire time. He seemed to love everything about going fast. He was just like his father. I couldn't wait to see them out on the field playing baseball together, I'm sure Liam will be just as competitive as his daddy. When we finally got to the house I was in heaven. It was such a beautiful home, exactly what I would have chosen for myself. Liam smiled and pulled on Emmett's ear, "What's up buddy?" Liam pointed to the house, "Dat ours." I looked at Emmett and Liam and they both smiled back at me, "That's right angel, this is our home. Do you like it?" Liam scrunched his little eyebrows up and seemed to be thinking very hard. Finally he nodded his head, "It's good." We all chuckled and followed Esme as she walked inside.

I could have cried I was so happy. It was perfect, from every piece of furniture to the pictures on the walls, even the rugs, it was incredible. When you walked in the front door there was a beautiful foyer with high ceilings. To the left was an incredible living room with a huge television and game systems for Emmett. To the right was the huge dining room, that lead into an extremely extravagant kitchen. There was a family room behind the living room and a bathroom next to that. The stairway was in the foyer and led up to four huge bedrooms. Our master bedroom had an incredibly large king sized bed. It had a beautiful bedroom set, a huge fireplace and was amazingly cozy. There was a double door that Esme explained was our closet, freshly stocked of course. Another door caught my eye and Esme grabbed my hand, "This is the master bathroom. A very large stand in shower, and Jacuzzi tub. I thought you would enjoy that". I nodded my head, I loved it. Across the hall was Liam's room. I had to laugh when I walked in, it seemed he had his grandmothers flare for decorating. His room was adorable, he picked out Mickey Mouse playing sports for his theme, and all the colors matched perfectly. He had his crib, changing table, dresser for his clothing, along with a very large closet, I'm sure Alice wouldn't have it any other way. He had quite a few toy boxes filled to the brim with toys. My favorite part was that next to his window was a beautiful rocking chair, I couldn't wait to use it.

Esme took us back out into the hallway, to the left of the stairwell was an absolutely huge bathroom. I was confused, "Why do we have 3 bathrooms?" Esme chuckled, "I figured Liam deserved his own. It has a potty training toilet in it already, a sink with a race car toothbrush and a huge bathtub. We can add a shower if he wants when he is older. Liam stretched out of Emmett's arms and pulled on Esme's shirt, "That mine Gama?" She just melted at his words, "Yes sweetheart, that's all yours." Liam smiled, "Big pool." We all laughed. Esme had us follow her to the two additional rooms, one was obviously meant to be a playroom for Liam, and the other looked like a hotel room, a guest room Esme had explained. I was actually happy to have it, I hoped Rosalie would use it often, I'm sure Liam wouldn't have it any other way. He rarely let her out of his sight.

I wrapped my arms carefully around Esme, "Thank you so much, it is perfect, I couldn't have imagined it any better. Do you want to know my favorite part?" Esme smiled and nodded. "My favorite part is how close we are to our family." Esme's eyes got wide, and I think if she could she would be crying, she pulled me close and whispered, "Thank you Jule you have no idea how much that means to me." Emmett smiled and walked over to us with Liam still in his arms, he pulled us all into a huge bear hug, Emmett style. He looked at me, kissed my lips, "We are home love." He stared into my eyes for a moment and then I felt a little hand on my face, "Mommy mad." I was startled by it, "No sweety, I'm not mad, I'm very happy." He furrowed his little brows and pressed his hand harder to make his point, "Not mad now, mad later. No Lies." I would have to ask Edward about that when we went back to the big house. I wanted to be with the rest of our family to talk strategy before I met with my mother in a few short hours.

Edward's POV:

I was sitting at the piano, playing a song for Renesmee when Esme, Emmett, Jule and Liam walked in the door. I smiled at Jule, "What would you like to know." She chuckled, "I love how easy is it to ask you a question, Edward. When we were at the house Liam said I was mad, or rather that I would be mad later, and then he said 'no lies', can you see what he means by that. I walked over to Liam and held out my arms, Liam shook his head, "No Rose." I smiled, "No, I'm not Rosalie, but may I ask you a question?" Liam sighed, as if this was really an inconvenience for him, it was really quite adorable. "Liam why did you tell your mommy she would be mad later?" Liam thought about what he said and I clearly saw what he meant. "He was touching you when he said that, he had another vision, one of this afternoon. He saw you get very angry at your mother's mate, I just don't understand the 'no lies' comment. Liam would you mind thinking about that one more time?" Liam started to whimper and look absolutely pitiful. He was shaking his head back and forth, and within a second he was wailing. "My-Rose" hiccup, "My-Rose." Thankfully Rosalie was close by so she heard him. She came down the stairs at an incredible speed, even for a vampire. She scooped him into her arms, and he was instantly quiet. He sighed again, but this was an obvious sigh of relief.

I laughed, "What a strong bond already, incredible." I walked closer to Rosalie and asked Liam again, "Will you show me your mommy being mad again?" He didn't take his eyes off of Rosalie, but he did what I asked him, and I still could not understand what he meant. Maybe he was just telling Jule he wasn't lying about what he had seen. "I think he was just telling you that he was being honest with you. I can't find any other explanation." Jule smiled at Liam from across the room, "Don't worry Liam, Mommy knows you would never lie to her." Liam was so engrossed in Rosalie, I don't think he even heard his mother. "Well now that we have that mystery solved, let's talk about how we want to get through this day. We need to figure out the safest place for the kids, and who will be staying with them." As soon as I said the last word, Liam's hand touched Rosalie's cheek. I instantly saw who would be with them. "Well that answers that question. It seems that the kids will be in Emmett and Jule's new house with Rosalie and Esme." Liam looked down at Renesmee, "See my room. " Renesmee smiled and nodded her head , they truly seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Rosalie and Esme happily agreed to watch the kids. After a few goodbye kisses they ran with them to the house. We thought it would be a good idea if they left early so Elizabeth and Alexander didn't catch their scents and start hunting them. We were all in the living room talking about what we had to face today. Jule's mind was hard to follow. She had numerous scenarios playing through her head, but it was easy to see she was hoping that she and her mother would be together forever after today. "We all know that Alexander wants us gone, so we will have to be cautious, we don't know what he is capable of. We need to make sure he allows Jule to tell her mom the entire story. Elizabeth deserves to know there is another way to live in this life." I was listening to everyone's thoughts, everyone was hoping for the best for our newest family member.

"Carlisle, you will have to try and mediate the situation. Jasper if you could keep everyone as calm as possible that would be perfect. Alice, keep an eye out for any danger. Bella love, if you could just make sure your ready to shield everyone if need be. Emmett and Jule, you will of course do the majority of the talking. I will be listening to see if Alex has anything up his sleeve. I think we have a good chance of coming away with this without a fight." Everyone happily agreed to play their role. I felt confident that things would run smoothly. I glanced down at my watch, it was 11:49, "OK everyone time to go." I smiled reassuringly at Jule, and we all walked out of the house and towards the clearing where we would meet. This was going to be a very interesting day.


	22. Attention

AN: I was not entirely happy with chapter 22. Although that happens often with my chapters. Usually that goes away when I get the reviews on the story. However, a very dedicated reader and reviewer of this story left a review that reiterated the fact that it was not my best work. So, I will be taking down the chapter on the meeting, and will repost my rewrite as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience and for reading this story. It means the world to me. /


	23. Chapter 23

Emmett's POV:

I was unusually quiet today, because my family's safety was in jeopardy. I got excited when we got to see our new home. That was easy to do when Liam and Jule were so happy about it. I was looking forward to this day being over so I could tuck my son into bed and hold my mate in my arms. I knew my family would do everything in its power to keep everyone safe, but I felt uneasy knowing Liam was so far from us, and Jule had to see her mother who did not want her to be a vampire. It just felt like I was letting her walk into a snake pit. I wasn't use to her being immortal yet, and I hated the idea of putting her in any danger.

When Edward finally told us it was time to go I gripped Jule's hand tightly and walked slightly faster so that I was ahead of her. I could tell she was nervous, she was all smiles, but it didn't reach her eyes like they usually did. There is just too many bad possible outcomes for today. I have no idea how Jule will react if her mother doesn't come with us. I don't want Jule to feel any pain, or any regrets. I don't want her to feel the same way Rosalie did for so long. Jule deserves the world, and I am determined to make sure she and our son are the two happiest people on earth. Today is going to truly start our new lives together, and I am just hoping it turns out well.

Jule's POV:

I was holding Emmett's hand, walking towards the woman I haven't seen in years. I was finally a vampire, so she would have no reason to stay away from me. I have always wanted to be changed just so I could have her back in my life. Even though I am officially a vampire, and I would love to have my mother in my life, the most important people in my world are Liam and Emmett. I love my family, new and old, but they are my number one priority. As long as they are in my life, it will be perfect. I was getting more nervous by the minute. Edward told us what my mothers mate was thinking, what if my mother believes him over us. I didn't know if I could watch anyone fight, I didn't want anyone to be hurt because of me. We were walking just slightly faster than human speed, we wanted to get there early so we would have a bit of an advantage if my mother, or especially her mate tried anything.

When we got to the place we were all going to wait for my mother, Emmett kissed the top of my head, "I love you Jule, we will make this work." I smiled, "I love you too." Although, I felt like I wasn't whole, Liam was too far away, it was a very unpleasant feeling. I needed to calm my nerves down, so I started thinking about him, my little miracle. His crystal blue eyes, his smile that was so like his daddy. His obvious love for all of us, he made it clear when he was away from someone long enough. I must have gotten deep into my thoughts because before I knew it, I heard the very obvious sound of my mother and her mate approaching.

Edward's POV:

We all stood waiting for the arrival of Jule's mother. It wasn't long after we arrived that we heard their fast approach. Carlisle stood in front with Jasper close by his side. I was a little behind them with Bella next to me. Emmett was the furthest back for now, he was as close to Jule as possible, and she was as far back as we could have her while keeping her in plain sight. His thoughts were filled with worry for his mate and determination to make this work out. Alice who was standing next to him placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He smiled, but never took his eyes off the spot we knew they would make their appearance. They came through the clearing and stopped quite a bit away from us, I listened to the thoughts of Elizabeth first, and she was only staying so far away because her mate had instructed her to do so. The moment she set eyes on Jule her thoughts were all over the place, happiness, anger, confusion and sadness. Alexander was thinking how much he did not trust us, and how badly he wished he had back up. Not once did he think about Jule, he could not have cared less about her.

After a short moment Carlisle started talking, "Hello again, it's a pleasure to see you both." Alexander snarled, "She's a vampire! You lied to us." Carlisle looked back at me and I nodded for him to go on, "No we have never lied to you." I looked back at Jule but she seemed to be frozen in shock. Emmett turned around and that brought her out of her trance, "Mom? Is that really you?" Elizabeth stepped forward, but Alexander grabbed her wrist and locked her into place, "You stay next to me at all times. We do not know what they are capable of." Elizabeth was obviously having a hard time following her mates rules, but she stayed silent and only nodded her head. Her thoughts were completely consumed with Jule, she was having a very hard time with all of this. She was struggling with the anger of seeing her daughter as a vampire and seeing her at all. She was very visibly shaking.

Alexander was trying to make it clear that he felt he was running the shots. "I will keep with our bargain, Jule can speak with her mother." Carlisle smiled, "That's wonderful." He looked at me and I nodded but I made it clear to him that there was more to the story. Alexander sneered at all of us, "If I feel for even one moment that we are being lied to, I won't hesitate to take Elizabeth and leave, and trust me when I say this, You will never be able to find us again." Elizabeth flinched at the thought, but stayed silent. Emmett came forward a few steps, "We are not here to lie to you. Our hope is to reconcile my mate, with yours. That's it." Alex growled low in his chest, in his mind he was ripping Emmett limb from limb. I felt at this point it might be beneficial if Jule came closer to speak. Alexander was not happy in the least, but he nodded his head. He was curious how this would all play out. I looked back at Emmett and he walked forward with Jule close at his side. She didn't speak at first and I started to wonder why so I looked at Emmett, he put one finger up to tell me to wait. Then I heard his mind 'Give her a minute Edward, this is hard for her.' I nodded so he would know I heard him and was in agreement.

Jule's POV:

I was stunned in silence. My mother was really here, and all I wanted to do was run into her arms. She looked so different, before she left she had eyes similar to mine, maybe a few shades darker. Her skin was naturally tanned and her cheeks seemed to have a blush permanently etched into them. The woman standing before me was obviously my mother, but there were so many differences, I was having a hard time dealing with it all. Her skin was pale like mine, and the blush in her cheeks was gone, but the worst part was her once beautiful eyes were crimson red. It took away from her beauty and I wondered briefly how many people she had killed.

Before I even had a chance to open my mouth, My mother started to growl. She started speaking through clenched teeth, "You're a vampire! How could you let this happen? I told you what you would leave behind." She was staring daggers at me. Her mate was obviously pleased with the anger my mother was showing towards me.. "I told you this would happen Elizabeth. They brainwashed her and now she is a vampire." I looked at my mother's mate, and before I knew it was on top of him. I was seeing red, this man was making me angry to the point where I was literally seeing red. One moment I was listening to him and the next all I could see was a red light around him and I just snapped. I was clawing at him and I bit his arm. I was trying to rip his arm off. Then I felt the pain, He bit me back, and got his arms around my neck. I felt a horrible pain and heard a cracking when everything went black.

Elizabeth's POV:

My daughter was on top of Alex and it was obvious she was going to rip him apart. She is obviously a new born and much stronger than him at this point. I had to admit I was almost glad she was hurting him but I don't know. As fast as she had gotten on top of him, he got the upper hand. He wrapped his arms around her neck and started to pull. We all heard the awful sound that came with Alex attempting to rip off my daughters head. I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock. Everything happened within less than 2 seconds. As Jule seemed to almost black out, her mate growled and jumped at Alex.

Alex dropped Jule to the ground and started to run. Jule's mate, the man with messy bronze hair and the tall blond were after him. The problem was, Alex is fast. The man who seemed to be the leader of the coven, that has said he was a doctor was over to Jule in a flash. I still couldn't move, I came here to find out information about my daughter's mate and to talk her out of being with him, and now my mate is gone and my daughter who is a vampire, is laying on the ground unmoving.

Emmett's POV:

I was determined to catch up to the man who had hurt my mate. I was dying inside because I had no idea if she was even alive after something like that. I will never understand what possessed her to charge at him the way she did. I could tell I was being followed, and at the speed I figured at least one was Edward, and I was right. He had caught up to me in no time. I looked over at him, "How far behind are we?" He growled, "He is fast, I can barely hear his mind anymore I don't know if we'll catch him." I kept running but used all my strength, I couldn't let him get away! I heard my brother's calling for me but I couldn't stop. Then I felt two hands on my arms and I was brought to a screeching halt. It happened so fast that I ended up in the air before landing hard on my back.

I was up in a flash and growling, I turned around to see that it was Edward and Jasper who had stopped me. I got ready to run again when they both stopped me. Jasper had his arms locked around my waist and Edward had his palms on my chest. I was struggling as hard as I could, "Why are you doing this? He hurt my mate, I have to kill him. Think about what you felt towards James Edward, let me go." Edward waited for me to stop before he started to talk, "Emmett he is to far gone to follow right now. We need to think this through clearly. Besides that I can hear our family's minds." I stopped struggling when I saw the look on his face. I couldn't speak so I thought my question as loud as possible 'what, what's wrong?' Edward shook his head, "She's hurt Emmett, she's still unconscious." I felt my knees give out and knew the only reason I was still standing was because my brothers were holding on to me. When I finally had the ability to start running, I nodded my head and they let me go. We ran as fast as we could back to where our family was.

When I got to the clearing I stopped dead in my tracks. Jule was lying on the ground with Carlisle checking her over. Her mother was off to the side with a look of pure terror on her face. Bella looked worried, and Alice was obviously trying to get a vision. I walked over to my mate and leaned down over her, stroked her face and looked at Carlisle. Begging him for an answer without so much as a word. He put his hand on my shoulder "She lost consciousness because he got to close to killing her. Her body is trying to mend itself. I'm sure she will be fine, but that was far to close for my liking. We need to get her home." I nodded my head and as gently as I could picked her up. I started to walk but then stopped and turned to her mother, "She needs you, but it's your choice who you follow." With that I turned and started to run home, holding my mate, being sure not to jostle her body. I heard all of my family behind me, and then I heard what was obviously Jule's mother, slowly turn towards the direction her mate went. I heard a low growl, and then the sound of her turning and following my family. I was glad I wouldn't have to tell Jule her mom had left her again.

A/N: This is my rewrite for the "meeting" I feel much better about the chapter now. I truly hope you enjoy, please review.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is a double posting to make up for all the time I've kept you waiting. So please read chapter 22 first. I hope you enjoy, and as always please review, it makes my day.

Emmett's POV:

When we finally reached the main house I felt like I was losing my mind. Jule still hadn't moved, and I didn't know when or if she ever would. I asked Carlisle where he wanted me to put her and he told me on the couch for now so he could check how much she has mended if at all. While I waited for my father to tell me how my mate was I looked around to find Jule's mother close to the door. She seemed nervous, and frightened, which made me angry. I growled, "You can come, we are not the ones who have lied to you, nor do we have any interest in it." She seemed shocked by my words, but after a moment she did walk farther into the room.

Carlisle stood up and smiled at me as I quickly knelt down next to Jules head. "She seems to be completely mended Emmett, I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up very soon." I just nodded, I couldn't take my eyes off my mate. She looked so peaceful, and I prayed Carlisle was right and she would wake up soon. Jule's mother came closer, "You really do love her don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement. I nodded my head anyway. "Alex never once looked at me the way your looking at her." I didn't know what to say to her, I felt bad for her in that moment. I watched as Jule's eyes fluttered and smiled when she spoke, "That's because he wasn't a true mate. He doesn't have the ability to love like my family does."

Jule's POV;

I started hearing things a little at a time. Then I heard my mother's voice, "You really do love her don't you. Alex never once looked at me the way your looking at her." I was unbelievably happy to know she was here, and I felt I owed it to her to say something. "That's because he wasn't a true mate. He doesn't have the ability to love like my family does." When I opened my eyes my mother looked both shocked and relieved. "I'm glad you came here mom, I have so much I need to tell you." She still seemed a little unsure but she knelt down next to Emmett so she could hold my hand, "I'm listening, tell me anything." Just as I was about to start talking Emmett's phone began to ring. He took his phone out of his jeans pocket and looked at it confused. "What's up Rose?"

I knew I wasn't completely healed because I couldn't hear Rosalie. Normally that would be simple so I listened to what Emmett was saying so I would know what was happening. "Is he alright?" he nodded a little, "Yes she's fine, she just came to." He looked at me, "I don't know if you should, she came back with us." At that point I pulled on his arm, "What's wrong?" Emmett looked at my mother and then at me, "He saw it and he is really upset. I can hear him crying and he's upstairs. He doesn't believe your alright." I smiled at that, my little lover. "Tell her to bring him here. If I'm going to tell my mom everything, she will find out soon anyway. He needs me." Emmett smiled and told Rosalie they could all come back to the big house.

My mother looked at me and Emmett and back again. "Who are you talking about, what's going on?" I looked around at my family, and took a deep breath before I started talking. "Mom there is a lot you need to know about my new family, and I am going to tell you everything, but in just a minute someone is coming and you need to know about him first." I paused because I was scared, and nervous, and I was worried about Liam after what he saw. "Mom, before I was turned into a vampire Emmett and I had a baby. Emmett's brother Edward and his wife had a daughter in the same way, she will be here soon too. You have a grandson, his name is Liam. He is half vampire, half human. He is very warm, his heart beats faster than humans, and he drinks blood. He grows rapidly, he was born just three days ago, but he looks much older and he has already begun to talk." My mother just stared at me for what seemed like forever before she talked.

"You have a son? I have a grandchild?" She looked at Carlisle then, "My grandson, that's who you had to deliver." Carlisle smiled, "no, our grandson." My mothers lips slightly turned up into a smile. "How is this possible? I don't understand any -" She was cut off by the sound of my poor baby wailing, I knew they weren't quite here yet, but I could hear my sons cries loud and clear. "My mommy, my mommy. No rose. Mommy, My mommy." He was screaming my name, and crying hysterically, it broke my heart. I moved to sit up so he wouldn't be worried when he saw me. I wanted to run to him, but I still needed time to rest. Just as I got myself in an upright position the door opened. Liam's head was buried into Rose's shoulder. "Look Liam, there she is, just like I told you." He whipped his head around and pushed away from Rosalie, she was in front of me in a flash. "MOMMY!" He had such a huge smile on his face. I hugged him as tightly to me as I could without hurting him. He grabbed onto my shirt with all his might, it was his way of telling me he wasn't leaving my side anytime soon.

Emmett's POV:

When Rosalie brought Liam through the door I felt terrible for him, he was so upset. When he saw Jule his face lit up with joy. He screamed her name and hugged her so hard his little face was scrunched up with exertion. I felt so much better that we were all back together. I rubbed his back and he turned towards me. "Daddy, my daddy. My mommy." He continued holding onto Jule but reached his hand out to me to pat my shoulder, it seemed like he needed to make sure we were both really there. Only when he got a confused look on his face and asked, "Mommy who dis?" that I remembered Jule's mother was in the room. I turned to look at her and she looked as if she would be crying if she could. Jule smiled at him, "Liam this is your grandma. This is my mommy." He looked at Elizabeth, and then at Jule and back again, "Your mommy?" He asked. He didn't look convinced. Then he looked at Esme and pointed, "My grandma." We all laughed, and I tried to explain, "Yeah buddy that's your grandma too, that's my mommy, and this is mommy's mommy. So they are both your grandma, alright?" He looked at me like I was lying to him then hen he looked at Elizabeth, "My grandma? Your mine?" Elizabeth's face broke out into a huge smile, "That's right sweetheart, I am all yours." Liam smiled again, "Dat's good." He patted her cheek with his little hand, and then snuggled in closer to Jule.

I looked at Elizabeth, "I believe you just got the Liam stamp of approval." I looked at my mate and my son, "What do you say we get this guy some lunch, and then we can all sit down and finally talk." Rosalie was out of the room and into the kitchen in a flash. When she came back with Liam's special bottle, she didn't try to take him, she just handed the bottle to Jule and sat down next to them. Jule got Liam settled on his back and held the bottle while he drank. Normally he held it himself, but he wasn't letting go of us, so his hands were tied up. After a few minutes his sucking began to slow and his eyes closed. This was as good a time as any to explain things to Elizabeth. "Carlisle, would you mind starting the explanations, I'm sure you would be the best at explaining how we live, since you are the one who came up with it."

Carlisle's POV:

I wasn't surprised when Emmett asked me o explain things to Elizabeth, and I was happy to do it. She had been told many lies from her mate, and I think it is way past due for her to get some honesty. "Well Elizabeth, I suppose I should begin by explaining our way of life. I was being honest the first time we met when I told you I was a doctor, and that I work with humans. We all interact with humans every day, and have for many years." I took a brief pause to make sure Elizabeth was alright with what she was hearing. "How do you stand it? I couldn't even be in my daughters room for more than a second. Just enough time to look at her and drop off a note when I could sneak away." I chuckled, "It's not without difficulty, however we do not live off of human blood. As I'm sure you've noticed, our eyes are a very different shade from yours. We live off animal blood. It keeps us strong and satisfied enough that we can live a relatively normal life around humans. That is how my son Edward and his mate Bella came to be, and my granddaughter Renesmee. It's why Emmett was able to be with your daughter, and how our little Liam was created."

I could tell she was trying to process the things I was telling her, so I continued. "We are more humane since we live off animals. It makes us capable of forming very strong bonds of love. I do not consider this my coven, this is my family. My wife, daughters, sons and grandchildren." She closed her eyes for a moment, and spoke with them still closed, "I never knew there was another way to live. Although, even if I did, I don't know if I would have chosen it over Alex. I suppose I should have realized it since I met Alex around humans. He said he loved me, took me to his cabin and bit me. When he told me what I had become and what he was, I felt I had no one else. I was miserable because I left my daughter behind, but I wasn't strong enough to be around her." I could tell she was hurting, this was not an easy story for her to tell. "I kept leaving you notes so that you would stay away from vampires. I didn't want you to lose your life like I had. It wasn't a life I would have chosen had I known." I looked over to Jule and she looked shocked, "So you didn't choose him over me? You really didn't know what he was?" Elizabeth gasped, "Oh Jule of course not, you were my baby, my entire world. I never would have left you, never."

I waited for a few moments and began talking once again. "Elizabeth, most vampires live the way you and your mate do. As far as I know, my family and our extended family who lives in Alaska are the only ones who live off animals. However, I think you need to know that Alex knew of our way of life. He kept it from you to keep you from your daughter." Elizabeth looked confused, "How could you possibly know that for sure?" I cleared my throat, "My family is very gifted, a few of them have gifts, one of which is hearing every thought in a person's mind. Edward, would you like to explain?"

Edward's POV:

I could hear Elizabeth's thoughts, and I knew I was the best to explain the gifts myself and my family have. "I can hear the thoughts of everyone in this room, except my mate's. Bella is a shield, and unless she lifts it from herself, I can't get into her mind. For example, right now your thinking I sound crazy, and that you have never heard of vampire's having gifts." She gasped, "You really can read minds. What else can you all do?" I chuckled and continued. "My daughter can touch someone, and show them anything she wants. Alice here can see into the future, Jasper can control emotions, Little Liam here can also see into the future, but it's still too soon to know how strong it will be." She held her hand up to stop me, "Your telling me at 3 days old you know he has a gift?" I nodded, "Yes, at first I didn't notice it, but it became very clear. If I couldn't read minds it would have been a very long time until we figured it out I think. That's also how we figured out that Liam imprinted on Rosalie."

That was when she really got confused, she had a picture in her head of Liam walking on Rosalie and leaving imprints in her skin. "No, that's not it. Imprinting means Liam has a very special pull towards Rosalie, and she the same. When he is an adult, they will be mates, he had a very vivid premonition about it." She seemed to shocked to speak, so I took the chance to bring something up. "While we are on the topic of gifts, Jule, I am fairly certain you have one as well." She looked up at me like I had lost my mind, "I don't have a gift. I think I would know." I shrugged and walked over to Bella and whispered into her ear. She looked at me confused, but when I nodded she said, "My name is Esme Cullen." I looked at Jule, "Well?" She seemed a little shocked, "She got all red. I mean, it looked like she had red all around her body." I smiled, "Exactly, it's the same thing you saw just before you attacked Alex. That red aura tells you when someone is lying to you. I think subconsciously you figured it out and that is why you attacked him." She looked at Emmett, and then down at Liam, "Poor little guy won't stand a chance at getting away with anything." With that the entire room broke into hysterical laughter.

When everyone had mostly calmed down I began talking again. "So you see, that's how I know Alex knew of our way of life. I also know that he wan't our family killed, and he is hoping to find a way to do that. I don't think he is going to just disappear, I have a feeling he will be back for revenge, and you Elizabeth." She looked too calm, like a person who is about to snap from strain. "He'll be back for me, and if I don't go willingly, he will try to kill me. He won't give up if he wants your family dead. I can't let that happen. I think I should find him and stay with him, that will keep me alive, and all of you safe." I could hear everyone's thoughts, no one thought Elizabeth should do it. Her thoughts were strong, and she had made her decision. I looked to Jule and felt horrible for her, she looked as if she had just lost her mother all over again.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This is somewhat of a filler chapter. I felt it needed to happen for a lot of reasons. The next chapter will go back into the action. Enjoy, and as always please review they mean so much.

Jule's POV:

When I heard the words 'I think I should find him and stay with him, that will keep me alive, and all of you safe', I went numb. I felt like I was losing my mother all over again. When I could finally find my voice, I was afraid to use it and ask the question burning in my mind, because I didn't know if I could handle the answer. I gently handed Liam to Rosalie, he had fallen fast asleep so I knew he wouldn't notice the change. I sat up straight looked my mother square in the face, "Why are you so willing to leave me again? Don't you want to be a part of mine and Liam's life?" She stared at me with a shocked expression. "Jule, do you really think that little of me? It's killing me to think I will be leaving you both behind to go back to a man who has lied to me, hurt me and controlled me. I'm only doing it so that you all will be safe, and all of us won't have to always watch our backs. Ask Edward, he can read my mind, so I'm sure he can tell you how this makes me feel." I looked at Edward and he nodded to show he could validate my mother's words.

I hung my head, I felt terrible for thinking such a horrible thing. "I'm sorry mom, I should have never accused you of such a thing. It's just that, well I just got you back, and Liam has only just met you. I can't bear the thought of losing you again. If you go back to him, he will never let us find you." I felt Emmett begin to rub small circles on my hand with his thumb trying to sooth me. I smiled down at him. I looked around the room, "Where is Alice?". Everyone shook their heads and shrugged. Edward moved forward, "She just ran upstairs, I think she is trying to get a vision." I was hoping Alice would come back down and give us good news, I didn't know if I could handle bad news. Emmett smiled up at Liam asleep in Rosalie's arms, "Love, I think maybe we should take him home and let him sleep in his own bed. We haven't even had the chance to really appreciate our home yet." I nodded, it sounded like the perfect thing to take our mind off of my mothers mate.

My mother looked so worn, I had to remind myself how difficult this all must be on her. "Mom, how about you come see our home, and visit with us before any decisions are made. We have years to catch up on, and I'd love for you to get to know Liam more as well. Regardless of what you decide let's enjoy our time for now." My mother gave me a huge smile, "I would love that. Lead the way.' We said our goodbyes to everyone, Jasper went off to find Alice, and Edward and Bella were following our example and taking Renesmee home for some down time. Rosalie stood unsure in the corner of the room. I knew why right away. "Rosalie, your coming along right?" She looked up in surprise, "I don't want to intrude, I know you need family time with your mother and family." I smiled, it meant a lot that she would want to do that for us, but I knew how difficult it was for me to be far from Emmett and I knew it was like that for her when it came to Liam. "Rosalie, your family too. You are always welcome in our home. Liam would hate to wake up and not know where you are, please join us." She gave me a brilliant smile and nodded, "alright, thank you.."

Rosalie's POV:

When Jule said she wanted to take Liam home and spend time with her mother I felt uneasy. I didn't want to intrude on them, but I hated to be apart from Liam for any length of time. I was afraid to ask to come along to the new house because I knew Jule deserved time with her mother, so I was beyond excited when she told me I could come with. Ever since I found out Liam had imprinted on me, I felt whole again. I wasn't constantly thinking how my life would have been if I was never turned into a vampire. As wonderful as Emmett was, I never felt this happy with him. I don't know how my feeling will evolve with Liam, as of now I only feel very protective of him, and want to see him happy. It's the same way I feel towards Renesmee, the only difference being that I can't stand to be away from him, it's physically painful. I know it will work out in the end. I believe more now than ever that everything happens for a reason.

When we got to Emmett and Jule's home I smiled, I helped with the house of course, but it never ceased to amaze me how much Esme knew us all. She Even knew Jule inside and out and it's been only a few months. The house was definitely them. Jule ushered for me to follow her upstairs, she was going to put Liam to sleep in his crib. "Rose, I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute." She kissed Liam's forehead, pulled his blanket up and walked out into the hall. She walked until she came to the door right next to Liam's room and then opened the door and walked inside. "This is our guest room, or that's what it was intended to be, but I want you to have it." I was shocked, I never would have imagined that Jule would give me a room in her home. I was speechless so she continued. "I know how much Liam loves to have you around. I hope you'll make this room your own, and use it as much as you like."

I knew if I could, I would have been crying when Jule showed me what would become my room. I knew it was a huge gesture on her part. "Thank you so much, this means more to me than I could ever express." We moved in and hugged for the first time, I knew at that moment that Jule, Emmett, Liam and myself would always be incredibly close. I excused myself into my new room so I could figure out how I wanted to decorate it, and I wanted to give Jule her alone time with her mother without having to leave the house. When I knew she was downstairs, I walked into Liam's room to check on him, he was fast asleep and as usual had a small smile on his face, he was such a happy kid. His smile was infectious. After kissing his little hand I headed back to my room sat on the bed and tried to pick out a design in my head, although I knew it was pointless because Alice would be all over the chance to shop online. At least it was keeping my mind occupied for now.

Emmett's POV:

I watched my mate walk away with Rosalie, and I was a little curious what Jule wanted to talk about. I turned to Elizabeth, "I'm glad you came over, Jule misses you, this means a lot to her." She gave me a sad smile, "It means a lot to me too, I don't want to leave her, or Liam, or you for that matter, but I just can't see a way around it." I walked over to where she was sitting in the kitchen and sat down, "Elizabeth, I promise we will do everything we can before we even consider letting you go back to him." She placed her hand on my arm, "Thank you Emmett, that means a lot, and please call me Liz." I hoped this was the beginning of a great friendship. I wanted my entire family to be as close as possible.

After a few minutes Jule came down the stairs alone, I raised my eyebrow in question. Jule laughed, "I just showed Rosalie her room. She's planning the redecoration." I let out a booming laugh, "Of course she's redecorating, not enough mirrors." Rose came down the stairs, "I heard that, and your wrong about the mirrors, there are plenty, they just aren't big enough." She then stuck her tongue out at me with a smile and ran back upstairs. It felt nice to be back on joking terms with her. If it wasn't for the issues with Liz's mate, or ex mate as it seemed, life would be very nearly perfect. "I'm glad she accepted the offer, Liam will feel better having us all under one roof." I looked at both Jule and Liz as they began nodding, they were so much alike, you could never doubt the family resemblance. "Well ladies, I think I'm going to go play some Madden and give you some time alone." I walked over to Jule and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and disappeared into our living room and my very large flat screen.

Jule's POV:

I watched my Mate walk out of the room, I knew it was his way to give us time alone to talk. "I can't wait to officially be married to that man." I turned and smiled at my mom. "Your glowing sweetheart, I can see the love between you, and you definitely made a beautiful child together. It's all still a little hard for me to take in, but I'm loving it." I walked over to our kitchen island and sat on the stool, "I know it's a ton of information, I just needed you to know everything. The Cullens are amazing, they accepted me right away without even giving it a second thought. They love Liam and I like we have always been there." I saw the look on my mother's face, "I couldn't be happier to have you be apart of my life again, Grandma took incredible care of me, but I always wished I could have you both."

My mother stood up and started pacing, "I'm sorry Jule, I should have fought harder to see you. Maybe if I did more research or looked for other nomads I could have heard of this way of life." I was next to her in a flash holding onto her in our first hug in so many years, "mom, I don't blame you for any of this. Besides if you hadn't told me what to look for, I would never have met Emmett and I wouldn't have Liam, I believe everything happened to lead us to this point in our lives." She smiled, "Well when you put in like that I guess it did turn out pretty well. We just have to figure out the Alex problem, and I need to figure out a place to stay." Emmett must have heard because he yelled in from the living room, "We will take care of Alex and you can stay here. We will build an addition or an apartment over the garage, we'll work it out." That was my Emmett, my own personal night in shining armor. My looked down at the floor but smiled and whispered, "Thanks Emmett." She knew he would hear her.

Just when I was about to talk more about our time apart, my little guy decided to wake up. He was always a happy baby unless he was alone, s he was screaming with all his might, "Mommy! Mommy! Rose! Daddy! You left me." I should have thought better than to put him in his crib alone he isn't use to it yet. By the time I got to his room which was less than a second, Rosalie had Liam in her arms and he seemed a little better but was still sniffling. "Hi Rose. My mommy? My Daddy?" She smiled and turned him towards me, "MOMMY! My mommy, hold you?" I laughed, "How are you going to hold me little guy?" He held out his chubby little arms, "Hold you? Please mommy, hold you?" Then I caught on, he hears us say things like "Do you want me to hold you." So he got confused. "Liam can I hold you?" He smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, hold you please." It was beyond adorable. I took him in my arms and the three of us walked downstairs. Liam waved to Emmett, "Hi my daddy, I up." He smiled back, "I see that, did you sleep well?" Liam looked down, "sleep good. All alone, don't like it." Emmett looked at me, with a questioning look, "He woke up all alone and wasn't a big fan, I should have thought about that." Emmett just nodded he understood.

Liam's POV:

When I woke up I was scared, I was all alone and couldn't find mommy, daddy or Rose. I knew I was in the room my grandma made special for me, but I still didn't like it. I yelled as loud as I could, "Mommy! Mommy! Rose! Daddy! You left me." My Rose came into my room, "Aw it's alright Liam we are all here we didn't leave you." I smiled, "Hi Rose. My mommy? My Daddy?" She laughed and then my mommy walked in. "MOMMY! My mommy, hold you?" She didn't understand what I meant, I must have gotten mixed up. When she took me down stairs I said hi to my daddy too. I told him how good I slept but I wanted him to know I didn't like being alone so I told him that too. I was happy everyone was here. I turned my head and saw my grandma, "Hi Gama you here too. Yay." I clapped my hands and then reached towards her but she didn't take me. Maybe she doesn't like me.

I got sad but then she said, "I want to hold you honey I do, I just want to make sure your safe with me, so not just yet ok?" I was still sad but I said ok. That's when Rose came over to mommy and me, "Can I hold you Liam?", I smiled and reached out to her. Rose was mine, I didn't like it when she left me. "My Rose, my rose, my rose." I sang it over and over. She smiled and rocked me in her arms. I remember the funny picture I got in my head. Rose was there with some big boy, I didn't like that picture. He was doing something weird with her face it made me mad. When they stopped they both smiled and looked happy, I like when Rose is happy, but she is my Rose. I decided I would watch out for that guy, and not let him go near my rose. I snuggled closer to her, I loved when she held me. That's when Mommy's pocket made a funny sound, She picked it up, "Hey Alice what's up? Oh no, OK, thanks for the heads up I'll tell them." She turned to my daddy and grandma, "Alice had a vision, we may have a problem."


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: I am so very sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I will be returning to regular posts now. Thank you to those of you still reading and reviewing it means so much to me. This story is my baby. I had a question I'd like to answer now, "How long after Renesmee's birth is this story taking place?" I'm going to say it's only a short time later. I say this because I have been assuming Renesmee and Liam are close in age because of how well they get along, and because she grows so rapidly it would need to be soon after. I will tell you this, I will be doing a sequel to this story when Liam is grown, so Renesmee will be a big part of that story as well. Anyway enough of the chatter, on with the chapter. Enjoy!

Jewel's POV:

"Alice had a vision, we may have a problem." Everyone looked at me silently stunned waiting for me to continue. I shook my head, "Not in front of the baby." Liam scrunched up his little face, "I big, you tell me." I laughed, "Yes you are a big boy, but this is just for the adults, alright?" He pouted but nodded his head. Rosalie jumped right in, "Come on Liam let's go play upstairs." She looked at me and mouthed, 'I'll be listening.' I watched them leave and go upstairs, I could tell having Rosalie around was going to be a blessing. Emmett walked over and pulled me down on the couch next to him, "What did she see love?" I shook my head trying to clear my mind, "Alexander." I said simply. "He is gathering other nomads for an attack. He wants my mother back, and now he wants me too." Emmett immediately started to growl, "Over my dead body!"

I felt Emmett shaking from head to toe, I could see how upset my mother was but she was silent. "Alice has already told everyone what's going on. They want to get together and strategize." I thought maybe it would break the tension, but it didn't. After some of the longest moments of my life I got up and walked upstairs. When I got to Liam's playroom, he and Rose were playing with some of his blocks. She looked me in the eyes with a knowing look, but stayed quiet. Liam realized I was in the room then, "Mommy look, I build. It's big, see?" He pointed with his chubby little finger at his towers. He was so proud of his work. I smiled, "Wow buddy, look at that." He went right back to building. I knew we needed to leave but I hated to interrupt him. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "Liam, How about we go play with Renesmee?" He started bouncing up and down, "Nessie! She fun, lets go." I couldn't help but laugh, it seemed the two of them would be very close, and I was so glad for that. "Alright buddy, let's get going."

Emmett's POV:

I watched silently as the love of my life walked away from me. I knew she was going to get our son, but it hurt to see it none the less. I remembered that my mother in law was in the room with me, I looked over at her and immediately felt badly. She was visibly shaking with anger, "Liz, are you alright?" She began shaking her head, "No I am absolutely not alright. This man I stupidly fell in love with is after my daughter, this is all my fault. If I had just stayed away from him from day one none of this would be going on right now." I turned my heard then when I heard Liam's little voice, "What wrong mommy?" He was looking at Jewel and trying to shake an answer out of her. Jewel looked angry, "Mom, no! Absolutely not, you will not blame yourself for this. Not even for a second. I couldn't be happier about the life I have now. I am in love with and planning to marry the most amazing man I have ever know. I have a beautiful intelligent little boy." With that Liam got angry, "NO MOMMY!" We all looked at him shocked, "Not buful, I a boy, I handsome." That got us all laughing. "Yes my sweet boy, your very handsome, I'm sorry." He nodded his head and smiled, and Jewel was free to continue. "Mom, I am happy with my life, and I won't let you blame yourself for some psycho shaking things up."

Elizabeth smiled at Jewel, but it was easy to see how difficult that was for her. "I'm happy that your not blaming me Jewel, but honestly, this problem is not going to go away. Alex, knows a lot of people, they know he is a tracker, and most are afraid to cross him. This wont be easy, we could be talking about a big fight here." Finally I knew it was time to get moving, I didn't want to do a lot of talking in front of Liam. "Lets go to the big house, we can talk more there and I'm sure Ness is waiting for her cousin." Liam started bouncing in Jewel's arms "Dat me, dat me. I her cousin." I smiled, I loved being a father, "That's right pal, let's get going."

We ran to the big house with Liam riding on my back giggling the entire way. When we got to the big house I knew everyone was there already although it was unusually quiet inside. When we walked through the door I noticed everyone seemed on edge, as if afraid of our, or my reactions to the news. I'm a father now, I have to act more civilized, at least when Liam is around. Renesmee ran into the room and started telling Liam about every minute that they were apart. I was fairly certain they were going to grow up and be inseparable, I looked at Edward who smiled and nodded in agreement. If not for the impending problems from Alex, our lives would be as close to perfect as anyone could want them. Thinking about that made me angry. This one insignificant man was turning our worlds upside down. Jewel and I should be enjoying time with our son and her mother. Planning the wedding of the century, or at least the very small amount of it Alice lets us help with. Instead we are all on edge. I'm looking forward to ripping this guy apart.

Alice must have finally decided the quiet was too much, "OK enough! I realize we are all angry but maybe we could try and figure out how we are going to handle this?" Just then Jacob, Quil and Embry walked in, "Hey guys how's it going? Where's Nessie?" Everyone just stared at him, it wasn't his fault he didn't know what was going on. Rosalie piped in, "Listen Mongrel we have some real problem's going on, go away." She smiled at the last part, they had a weird friendship. Jacob frowned, "What's up? Is everyone ok, I mean is Ness?" He seemed as if he literally couldn't finish the sentence. "Don't worry Jake she's fine. It's Jewel and Liz that we need to worry about. Alice had a vision of Alex putting together a bunch of nomads to try and kidnap them." Jacob began growling and shaking, "Why didn't you call us sooner, you know we aren't just going to sit around when some rogue bloodsuckers, are coming after family." We all just sort of blinked at him, "Oh come on, at this point, I think it's obvious we care about each other. Don't look at me like that."

Liam's POV:

I was upstairs in the room Nessie and I use to play with our toys when Nessie started jumping up and down, "My Jacob is here. I hear him, yay!" Jacob was Nessie's wolf boy, he was sometimes a big huge boy and sometimes a big huge wolf, I liked him and the other wolf boys, and even the wolf girl but she doesn't come around as much. Nessie ran out of the room and I followed her. I was hoping to see my Rose, I missed her. When I made it downstairs it seemed like everyone was not happy. Rose and one of the wolf boys were sitting together on a small couch talking, they were sitting too close together and I didn't like it. I walked over to her slowly, usually she see's me right away, but when I was right next to the couch she still hadn't said hi to me.

After what seemed like forever, I walked over to a corner and sat down. I was sad my Rose didn't see me. Nessie was sitting with her wolf boy, and my Rose was sitting with that big mean wolf boy Embry. I didn't like him anymore, he made my Rose forget about me. Maybe he is the boy I saw with my Rose, when she looked so happy in my head pictures. I was looking down at my hands because I started to cry and I didn't want anyone to see, I noticed someone sitting down next to me. When I looked up, I saw my daddy, "Hi daddy", I sniffled. "Hey pal, why are you crying?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what to say to him.

"Come on buddy, what's wrong?" I pointed to my Rose, "I was next to her, she didn't even see me. She talking to that mean wolf boy." My daddy smiled, "Why is he a mean wolf boy buddy?" "Cause he made my Rose forget me. Maybe he is the boy from my head pictures, and he makes her happy. I want my Rose happy, but I don't want her to forget me." I started to cry a little harder, and my dad pulled me onto his lap. "This is going to be hard for you to understand, but Embry is not going to make Rosalie forget you. I know her very well, and someday I will tell you all about that, but Rosalie loves you very much, she is worried right now, and that's why she didn't notice you." I looked up at him, "She won't?" My dad stroked my back, "Definitely not Liam, You are way too important to her, and definitely unforgettable." I smiled a little, but I still wished I could be with my Rose, it's hard for me to explain but sometimes I just have to be with her. I got up out of my daddy's lap and walked over to my Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, they always made me feel better.

Jewel's POV:

After Jacob and the rest of his pack showed up we started talking strategically. From what I've been told about "the big Volturi run in" It was starting to sound similar. Basically everyone was talking about asking friends to help us if it came down to a nasty fight. We were all hoping Alice would be able to get some sort of an idea how many nomads were going to help Alex and when it was going to happen, but for now we wouldn't know for sure until the time came. As it stood right now we had us, and the wolves. Edward was fairly certain we could talk quite a few more vampires into coming if it came down to it. Renesmee had dazzled so many of them, that he was sure Liam would do the same. That was easy for me to imagine, He dazzled me every minute.

I looked around the room to find him, and I noticed he and Emmett sitting alone in the corner talking. Emmett was rubbing small circles on Liam's little back and he looked as if he had been crying. After a short moment, I caught Emmett's eye and he shook his head and mouthed 'later', apparently it was a father son type of moment. That's when it dawned on me that I hadn't really talked to my mother since we had gotten the news. I walked over to the chair she was sitting statue still in, and knelt beside her. "Mom, are you alright?" She was obviously deep in thought because she seemed startled when I spoke. "What? Oh, yeah I'm ok, just thinking." Just as she said that, Edward gasped, and Liam Jumped up out of Emmett's arms, "NO GAMA, NO!" He began shaking and crying, he ran to my mother and jumped up into her arms, buried his little head into her neck and held on for dear life.

It all happened so fast I was beyond confused with what was happening. My mother was trying to calm Liam down, and Emmett began asking Edward questions. "Why did you gasp Edward, what's wrong with him? What the hell just happened?" Edward walked over to Liam, "Hey buddy it's uncle Edward can you please look at me?" Liam shook his head no and clung even harder to my mother. "Liam, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would really like to talk to you. Aunt Alice see's pictures in her head just like you do. I think she can make you feel better." Liam looked right at Alice, "You see dem too Ali?" Alice was next to him in an instant, "I sure do, your special just like me. I can tell you all about it." She held out her arms to him, he looked at my mother hugged her one more time and let Alice take him. Edward put his hand on Alice's shoulder to stop her and whispered, "Explain to him how visions change, the best you can so he can understand it doesn't mean it will happen." She nodded and walked upstairs with my very sad little boy.

"Ok, would someone like to explain to me what just happened to my son?" Edward motioned for us to sit down, ' I was listening to the thoughts your mother was having, she was getting dangerously close to making a bad decision. As quick as that thought came to my mind, Liam had a vision of Liz being ripped apart by Alex and some of the other nomads when she met with him alone." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, why would my mother put herself in unnecessary danger. "Mom, why would he have seen that, what were you thinking?" My mother let our a long breath, "I thought if I gave myself up to him, he would leave you alone. I don't want Liam to lose you, the same way you lost me." Edward seemed to have an idea about this, "I would assume that when your mother had this thought, it coincided with a thought Alex was having to get her alone. Which means Liam's visions are stronger than Alice's, he can get them when touching someone, and when a certain decision is made."

A/N: Call me horrible but I think I will stop this chapter here. I absolutely wanted to get a chapter out today and I need to strategize a little to figure out how I want this all to work out. I promise it wont be 7months between chapters. Thanks to all of you who are still reading.


End file.
